POTC:The adventure of the missing coinand father
by Jilene Marr
Summary: The trio go on a VERY NEW type of adventure! Cross dressing Jack, Hulk like Elizabeth, and a new side of Will not to be missed! First chapter kinda boring. FINISHED!
1. Nice to see you again!

(I would like to just say this from the start. I made this just for fun. I like to make stories in my free time and one of my friends was all like, "you should go on fan fic because it's fun!" So I sure. It's nothing really serious. Plus, I am really bad at spelling and I used word pad because that's all I have on my computer. If I get good comments I will post the next chapter. Enjoy)

Night was coming, and the stars lit the sky as Jack Sparrow lay in the allyway. A man in a dark cloak walked over to him and started to tap him on the shoulder. Jack did not move. So the man shook him. But yet he did not move. A mumbling voice came out from under the cloak, "god... get up!" He then kicked Jack with his boot. At that second Jack opened his eyes and looked at the person looking down at him.

"Can I bloody help you?" He asked.

The man said nothing, only looked down. Jack then started to stand up, or tryed to stand up. After an effort of getting up he then moved closer to the stranger, one of his eyes closed, trying to focus. "I..." He then took his finger and poked him in the stomach, "don't think I know you..." He looked around and then smiled at the man, "or do I?"

The strangers face moved to the side, moving away, "god Jack, you smell of booze..."

"RUM!!!" Cried Jack.

"Indeed.... Jack, do you mean you know not of who I am?"

He closed his eye once again but it looked as though he was trying to figure out who it was, "That is right..."

"It is I." He pulled his cloak off of his head. "Your father."

"Really? Because you look a lot like Will."

He gave a rolling of his eyes, "It is I.... Will."

"Ah, yes... Well, I havn't seen you 'round. Good to see you. Let us get some Rum for the occasion."

"That would not be wise," Will looked at Jack with his dark brown eyes.

"What do you mean Rum is not wise?"

"Bad things are happening, Jack."

Jack gave a puzzled face, "Like what?" Jack puts his arm on Will's shoulder, "is it something about Elizabeth? Where is she?"

"Well, I have to tell you-" Will started.

"Did it not work out? You were such a cute couple."

"It was like-"

"I knew it wouldn't last. I did think that Elizabeth and I would have made a better couple, but she picked you."

"I don't really-" Will tried again.

"I think she had a thing for me. She was getting very cuddly on the island she even-"

"She even what!?" Will cried in an alarmed way.

Jack rose an eyebrow at him and started to walk away, avoiding Will's question. He walked over to a barrel to pick up something, Will to his back. A raged Will came up from behind him and stood on the oppisite side of Jack, looking at his face. "What happened, Jack?" Will asked.

Jack picked up his hat that was on the barrel and went to walk around Will, but to his surprise Will sidesteped him. "What are you trying to avoid?" Jack went to sidestep again but Will steped in his way. "Jack... "

His eyes narrowed, "Nothing Will. Really." He started a brisk walk down the alleyway, Will in his wake. As soon as they started to walk into the main road Will grabed the back of Jacks coat and pulled him behind a few lobster traps. "What are you doing?"

"Shhhh..." Will hissed in Jacks ear.

There were a few men walking down the road. They swaggered as though they had a little to much to drink, but yet they moved down. Some of them were balancing off of the others and some were carrying large sacks. They started to talk.

A man with a long black beard and a large hat spoke in a groggy voice, "This plunder is good."

"Yes, yes, Burkley, but I know of a good place to go," said another with hair that was like a horse's mane, "Those rich people up on the top of the hill. It is a good place..."

"Aye," said another man in agreement who was the shortest of all.

"That house up there isn't just any house, "said a man who had brown curly hair. His eyes were aluminated from the moonlight and he wore a long leather coat. One of his eyes were covered with an eye patch and he seemed to be the leader of them, for when he spoke all were quite, not even one grumble. "It is the house of the Governer. He is one of the richest men around. While he lives in a mansion with gold plates and warm fires, the townspeople eat from their hands and sleep with the pigs. I am one to know this, for I was one of them. When I then decided to change my life and become who I am he said that he would wish to see me in the gallows. Once I had a deul with him and he did this." The man pointed to the patch on his eye. "I wish to repay the favor to him."

"What? Buy him a patch?"

"NO YOU FOOL!" The leader smaked the other in the back of the head. "Get his eye."

"Sir, wasn't many years ago? He must be an old man now."

"Aye, but just the same. A pirate dosen't go back on his word."

"Sir, I hear that he has other goods that are of more value to him," said a man with grey hair and whipsy grey eyebrows.

"And what is that Beasley?" asked the captain.

"I hear that he has a child. Not any child. But a young women."

The captain smiled, showing one gold tooth, "is that so? Boys, I feel as though it is going to be an interesting night." As he said that the man moved up the road. All of the other men following him. When they walked you could hear the clanging of the chains around their necks.

When they were out of ear shot Jack started to speak ,"What? Why are we being so secreative? " Jack asked. "So what if they want to take some creeps eye out and loot them? And I don't really care about what happens to that girl they were talking about."

"Jack, are you really that stupid? They are talking about the Swans. About Elizabeth and her father."

"So?"

"ELIZABETH!!! MY FINANCE!"

"Ohhhh, I see. So what do you want to do about it?"

"Jack... they are heading up to their house right now. We have to stop them! God knows what they will do to Elizabeth and her father. We have to go up there and stop them! Jack... Jack...." Will turned around to see Jack creeping back into the alleyway behind him. "Jack where are you going?"

Jack stoped and turned around, "oh.... I was just.... ummm, taking a walk?"

"Please Jack, as a friend, help me. Please," Will begged.

A face of curiosity went upon Jack, "well, ok. Just because we are friends."

"Good. Now quick, they must be ahead of us." Will stood up and took his sword out and started to run down the alley way. Jack looked at Will's back, his cloak waving in the wind. He then took out his own sword and started to run behind Will.


	2. That's where it gets its name!

(Hello there again. I just posted the next chapter even though I don't have any reviews yet. I find this one better then the last. There was a debate on how to spell Govenor. So we are still confused. I didn't really want to look it up after because it would have ruined the run. So there might be a few different ways that it's spelled. I hope you guys like it! This is where you get the title)

Govenor Swan sat in his arm chair with a large pipe in his mouth and a book in his hand. His wig was all white and he wore a waistcoat. Elizabeth Swan sat across from him, her eyes were looking into the fireplace. She wore a large gown. It was blue with white lace upon it.

"What a quiet night, isn't it?" Asked Mr. Swan. He looked at Elizabeth with intreaging eyes. "What is the matter?"

"It is only that I haven't seen Will. Where could he be at this hour? He didn't even tell me where he was going." She got up and started to walk towards the stairs of the huge mansion. "I feel ill. I think that I will go up to bed."

"Well, sweet dreams my daughter and do not worry about William. He will be back."

"I know he will. Will will be back." She said.

"What?" asked her father.

"Will will be back," she repeated.

"I know, I heard you the first time, but I don't understand it."

"Will, as in my husband, he will come back here, here as in the house. He will come back." She explaned.

"Well, why didn't you say that in the first place?"

"Good night father," she said as she moved up the stairs. As soon as she made it to the top of the stairs they heard a knocking at the door. "That must be him!" she cried.

"I will get it," said the old man as he started to move towards the door.

Elizabeth remembered the horrible fate of her butler the last time he opened the door at this time. "Father! Don't open it!"

Another knock at the door.

"Father! Get away! Will has a key!"

There was a voice at the door, "it is I! Will! I don't have a key, please open it for me!" The voice didn't sound at all like Wills.

"Will? Is something the matter? You don't sound the same."

"I... umm.... have a horrible cold, " said the voice again.

Elizabeth started to run down the stairs and she reached for her father and pulled him away into the broom closet. "Elizabeth! What are you doing?"

"Sorry father, but you are just to stupid to listin to anything I say." She the locked the closet on him.

"OPEN THE DOOR!" Yelled the man at the door. "Wait a second." The door knob moved, "It's unlocked." The door swung open to show many pirates standing on the opposite side.

Elizabeth scanned the scene. There were many men standing there in their ripped clothes and dirty skins. She saw some with one eye, one leg, missing fingers, yellow teeth, no hair, and other cases of the sort. She stood there, frozen with fear, until the leader of them started to move in.

"Charge!" cried the leader of the crowd.

At that, Elizabeth started to run up the stairs, it was rather hard for her, since her rather large dress was not only heavy and bulky, but long enough to get in the way of her feet. She moved across the top hallway, into her room where she turned around and locked the door. She glanced for a spot to hide, her eyes looking everywhere frantically. All of a suden there was a knocking at the door.

"Dear child, open the door, we won't hurt you. We only wish to play,"said a scratchy voice.

She then looked across the room at an iron that one of the maids had brought in to iron one of her gowns that she would have worn to a dinner party. She took it and climbed underneath the large canopy bed. She tried to steady her breath, even though when she did she felt as though her heart was going to go right through her.

The sound of the door coming off the hindges and scampering feet emerdged into the room. Elizabeth could see one pair of leather shoes, and another pair of feet that was shoeless. They moved across the room. One pair moved toward the window, the other pair went to the closet where the man looked in the closet. "We know you are here," said one voice.

"Well, she could have jumped out the window," said a voice, it came from the shoeless man.

"I doubt that," said the other.

"Well, why not? If she was _really _smart she could have jumped out of the window. I mean, it would be the best thing to do to get away from us."

"I know she didn't do that because that because this is a story, and it wouldn't be dramatic if she jumped out the window now would it?"

"I guess your right," said the voice in agreement.

Then, one set of feet went to the left side of her bed and the other pair went to the right. At once a pair of dirty hands came under the bed to the left of Elizabeth, grabing her arm. "LET GO! LET GO OF ME!" she cried as she squirmed away from the hands. She then took the iron she had taken with her and smashed one of the pirates hands. He let go of her arm but then came back under with his other hand and took the iron away from her. The second pair of hands went under and then grabed a leg. "Help! Oh god help!" She yelled.

"Oh man! She hurt my hand! Oh geez, how could the wench do that?" Said the pirate in agony. He then went under and grabed her arm again.

"Don't worry dear child," said one of them.

The pirate who had her arm got a hold of her other arm and pulled her out from under neath the bed. Elizabeth squirmed and tried to get away. The second one went and tied a rope around her hands, binding them together.

"Help!!!" She yelled again in one of the pirates ears.

"Oh do shut up. I mean, you do know what is going to happen don't you?"

"No... am I supposed to?" she asked.

"Well god, it was in the script, didn't you read it?"

"Oh yes, well, I am trying to make it realistic!"

"Oh please, this would have never really happened. Ah, back to what we were doing."

Elizabeth pushed and fought the pirates as they dragged her down the stairs. There were many pirates around, all grabbing her lovely items of her home. Some paintings, money, pots and pans, china, anything of value. She glanced at the closet that she knew her father was in and saw two men walk over to it.

"What do you suppose is in here?" One asked as he started to open the door. Elizabeth started to feel a knot in her stomach. She just hated the thought of what they would do to her father if they found him.

"Ahhh. Don't bother looking in there. It's just a broom closet. I mean. There isn't anyone hiding in there or anything!"

"Right, right," agreed the other as they walked away. Fewwww, thought Elizabeth.

The pirates that had hold of her made there way to the door. Elizabeth was wondering where Will was. Why no one was coming to save her, and she was also wondering how many times she would be taken away by pirates. The pirate holding her arm quickly started to move his hand up her front. Her eyes looked at it moving and she bit him (that's right! Bit it!), "get a way you little perv!" He just smiled at her with his toothless smile. "HELP!" she cried again.

Just then, a body went crasing through one of the windows. Glass flew into the room and Elizabeth ducked down to protect herself. She opened her eyes to see Will brushing himself off and regaing his footing. "It worked Jack!" He hollard out the window.

"OK! HERE I COME!" came Jack's voice from outside.

Jack's body came through the window next to Will's. Instead of landing to his feet gracefully though, he tripped over one of his feet and landed face first on the floor. "Ouch! That rather hurt!" said Jack while trying to stand up. Will ran to his side.

"Jack are you ok?" He helped him stand up.

"Yes... yes... I will be just fine," Jack said to Will.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING STANDING THERE! HELP ME!" Yelled Elizabeth. The room was in a kind of pause since the arival of Will and Jack and as soon as Elizabeth yelled everyone started in movement again.

The pirates holding Elizabeth started to move again, right out the door. Will looked at Jack, "Why didn't we just open the door?"

"Because that woudn't be exciting and action pact!"

"I guess your right, "said Will in agreement.

Will then ran out the door after Elizabeth. Jack, stood there marveling all of the loot that was being taken away. I could just help myself, thought Jack, but Will inturuped his thoughts, "JACK!!!"

"Yes! Right! Coming!" He said as he trailed after them.

The pirates holding Elizabeth ran faster and faster but then Will ran after them, catching up on them slowley. The pirates decided that Elizabeth was holding them back to much by having her trying to walk and them running, so the younger man picked her up and put her over one of his shoulders.

"Stop! Theif! Your stealing my soon to be wife!" Yelled Will.

"Damn! This man runs fast!"said one of the pirates, "I need to work out or something."

All of a sudden Will got so close to the one holding Elizabeth that he gave him a flat tire (for those of you who don't know what that is it is when someone steps on the back of your shoe). The pirate fell forward and Elizabeth went flying in the air and landed into a hay stack.

Will took out his sword and pointed it at the pirates throat. The other one, kept running, for he did not have a reason to stop, he didn't get the flat tire. "You! What do you have to say for yourself!? Stealing my soon to be wife?"

"To be honest. I am so sorry man. I mean, I was just doing my orders and stuff. Trying to support my family. Trying to make a living. It's been hard for me. Being an orphan... taking in three orphans plus two of my sisters kids and my own two. I send all of the money I get to them. Also, my mother died and so did my brother and father," tears started welling up in the pirates eyes as he spoke.

Tears went in Wills eyes as well, "oh man, I am so sorry. I didn't know things were that bad! Here man, let me help you up." Will helped the pirate get up.

"Thanks dude, I really appreacate this. A second chance in life. You are really making me think! I think that I want to become.... umm.... what is your profession?"

"A blacksmith."

"Yes, that's my calling, a black smith! Thank your for turning my life around." He then walked away, "see ya man."

"No problem brother," said Will.

The next thing that he herd was Elizabeth, "Will! Will!"

He looked to see her, climbing out of the hay stack. She had long strands of it in her hair and in her dress. He walked over to her and helped her out of the stack. "Are you ok?" he asked her while he cut the binding off of her hands.

"Oh Will!" She flew in his arms and swayed with the motion of his body. She then looked at him, "WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG!!!"

"You know baby-"

"There is no excuse for this! I thought that you loved me!"

"You know I do Liz!"

"Don't you go and do that!?" she hollard at him.

"Do what?"

"Get to be all smart and cute! There is no excuse for that! You took forever Will. For gods sake! I was groped!"

"Honey... you are always groped-"

"That is no excuse!" She moved her way to the well in the center of town, it was only a few steps away. She then took the bucket and looked into her reflection. "OH NO!" she hollard.

"What? What is it?" said Will, running to her side.

"My..."

"Yes?"

"My..."

"Yes? What is it?"

Elizabeth burst into tears, "my hair!"

"What's wrong with it!"

"LOOK AT IT!" She yelled. Will thought that she must to have been talking about the few pieces of hay in it.

"Here baby- Let me get it out for you!" He then started to pick out the hay. He kept picking out the hay until there was not one strand of hay in her hair. Her hair looked perfect, as it always did. "There you go baby- It's all better." She wipped her tears away and looked in the bucket of water at her reflection.

"Cant you do anything right!!! Look at this!" She pointed at her hair, "It's horrible!"

"No, no, it's perfect-"

"Look at this!" She pointed to one small curl that was flipped on the opposite side of her head. "Look at it!" Tears filled in her eyes.

Will then flipped the curl back to its normal place.

"Oh, Will!" She stopped crying and kissed him. "Thank you so much! And thats for saving me! Will... What happened to Jack? Didn't he enter the house with you?"

"Your right. He was right behind me. What about your father?"

"Oh my god! I think he might still be in the broom closet!"

They looked at each other and started runing up the street to the house. The house had several broken windows, the flower gardens were ripped up, the house looked like a disaster. They both ran inside. There were still several pirates scurring about. Will took out his sword. "Get out of this house!" he yelled.

The pirates looked at him and did what they were told. They ran out, arms full with jewerly and food. "Well, I am glad that worked." Will looked around, "Jack! Jack!" He moved into the kitchen while Elizabeth stayed in the livingroom, her eyes gazing around the house she once knew. Jack turned the corner into the kitchen to see Jack laying on the floor. Will ran to his side. "Jack! Are you ok Jack!" He started to shake him. A grumble came from the man on the floor.

"Will... Will...."

"Jack are you ok? What happened? Are you hurt?" Will asked.

"No... no...." she looked at Will, "just fine."

"God, Jack. How much booze can you drink in one night?"

"You would be surprised. It was the last of the Rum. I had to get it away from this git," Jack got up onto his feet again. "Ok, so where were we?"

"Jack, I got Elizabeth back..."

"Right! Elizabeth!" He narrowed his eyes, "We were saving her and her-"

"FATHER!" Elizabeth cried.

Will and Jack came running into the living room, "Wot? Wot is it?" they both asked in unison.

"He's... he's..."

"Gone?" Finished Jack.

"Yes..." she started crying again and she wrapped her arms around Will. "He's gone! He's gone! My only father! What am I to do? Those pirates must have taken him! We have to save him Will!"

"Well, there is only one problem. We don't know anything about them. Plus. I am not a pirate. No pirate ship."

Elizabeth and Will both looked at Jack. Jack was busy looking at his nails. Then Jack looked up at them, "Wot? You think that I can just go and take you around the seas to find these pirates. Looking for your father? What has he ever done for me? Only tried to hang me at the gallows. There is no way I am helping that man. Not even for all the gold in the world!"

Gold, thought Will, where is my gold coin? He then put his hand down his shirt searching for his medalion. "Where is the medalion?" asked Will in a panicked voice. "Where is it?"

"Will... didn't you leave it on the night stand?" asked Elizabeth.

"Yes... yes... maybe I did. I did. I left it there." He ran up the stair case into Elizabeth and his room and looked at the night stand. It wasn't there. He then started a rampage through the room. He pulled out some of the draws, opend the closet and searched. The room was already in a horrible state, most of the things of value gone. "It's gone!" cried Will as he ran down the stairs.

"It's gone! Oh, what am I going to do? It's the only thing left of my fathers that I have. Or had, "said Will, looking rather upset.

"Medalion... hmmm.... "said Jack. He then turned his body to Will and pointed at him, "Yes, I remember hearing something about it. When I was lying on the floor. There was a skinny chap who said something like, 'oh look! It's a gold medilion!'"

"Well, do you think it was mine?" asked Will.

"See, he then said, 'oh, it's so nice. It's Bootstrap Bills medilion.' Then the other one asked, 'oh? The medilion that was in the first Pirates of the Caribbean movie?' 'Yes,' replied the other. So, I would say that it is your medilion." Said Jack.

"I have to get it back! It's my everything! My meaning to existing!" said Will.

"What about me!" cried Elizabeth.

"Ummm... yeah.... after you dear," Will recovered. "Jack... is there anyplace I can go to find out what pirates these were?"

"There is a little island. Not to known. Only to pirates and men who are into illegal trade. Usally, after a good loot pirates go there with their plunder and see what they can get for it."

Will pleaded, "Jack! Can you take me there?"

Jack rose an eyebrow, "I.... um.... sure...sure.... just like the old days. That reminds me. Thank you Will. The crew of the Black Pearl should be waiting for me."

"You want to go right now?"

"Yes, that would be best, " Jack said to him.

"Okay. I am ready. Let us go now," Will told Jack.

"What about me?!" cried Elizabeth.

"What about you?" Jack replied.

"You are not going to leave me here! I am going to go with you! You boys need someone like me on your adventure," she said with a smile.

Will touched Elizabeth's face, "but the sea is no place for a women."

She rose an eyebrow, "dear. If I can do it once, I can do it again. Give me just a second to pack a few things and we can be on our way." She then went to her room. While she was gone there was a silence in the room until Jack spoke.

"We are really going to take her?"

"I would never hear the end of it if I didn't," replied Will.

Elizabeth came down the stairs with a large suitcase, "I am ready! We can go now!"

The trio walked down the dark streets down to the harbor. The night was silent, not even the wind made a noice. You could hear a few sounds of gulls and the sound of waves crashing against the beach and ships.

There was a small row boat sitting on the shore. Will and Elizabeth hopped in the boat and Jack pushed off. Will rowed them around the corner of the cliffs to reveal the Black Pearl anchored. "There she is," said Jack.


	3. A good plan?

After days of sailing the sea a small dot of land appeared on the horizon. The island was that they were heading for came into view and the spirits of the crew and passangers were lifted. For Will, this ride was like a small freedom. He loved to be on the ship, he thought it must be from his father, and that thought made him wish he had his coin back. Elizabeth on the other hand was raher board since the only ones she got to talk to was the male crew mates, with the exception of the African women. They had become friends, and would talk quite often, but as soon as they started a real conversation she was called away to work.

They cast anchore as soon as they got near the white beaches. Many of the pirates agreed to stay on board and make shure no strangers got on board. While, the others went off to trade in some of the goods they had, have some ale, and find a women to accompany them.

"Will," said Jack.

"Yes, Jack?"

"There is one thing that I forgot to tell you," said Jack Sparrow while he scrunched his nose.

"What is it?"

"Well, I have been meaning to tell you about this place-"

"Yeah?"

"If you arn't a big guy then your no one, here. Will. These guys are serious. I know, I used to be a top man here until I made a few mistakes."

"Well, Jack what did you do?"

"I just borrowed some money, and their women, and another ship..."

"Jack!"

"I know.... So, I'm not really liked around here. I think you have to do this on your own Will. They know my face, and I know what they will do to it."

"Jack... I can't do this without you. I need your help."

Elizabeth then stuck her head out from inbetween them, "oh I think I have an idea."

Will agreed to Elizabeths plan. On the other hand, Jack wasn't so easy to convince. Jack thought that it was to risky and that he woudn't want to try it at all. Elizabeth thought that she was rather clever for coming up with the whole idea.

The plan was that Will was going to dress like a rather wealthy pirate. Elizabeth and Jack would both dress up as women that were his property. One of the things that made Jack very upset was that he would have to shave off his small beard and mustache, though Will told him that it would grow back in no time. Jack was still skeptical.

In the end, Will wore his hair down, his long curls flowing down nearly to his shoulders, a large leather hat on his head that was worn and had a large white feather coming from it, a dark worn long coat that flaired out by the hips, a vest of the color black, a white ruffly shirt, and his sword in its stealth.

Elizabeth didn't wear one of her wonderous gowns. She wore a low cut top that was red, she had a leather vest like corset over her long sleeved shirt, a long flowing skirt that went down past her knees and high boots. Instead of her hair looking very perfect it was more messy looking, but even though it was messy it still looked rather good on her. She wore many gold chains around her neck and bangles around her wrist. To some she would look more like entertainment for men.

Jack was the most impressive of all. His bandanna was out of his hair and his long dreads fell down past his shoulders. Elizabeth did his hair for him and pulled the top half up, so as to look as though it was in a womens style. Jack had dark green eye shadow on over his eyes and red lipstick that was as red as a rose itself. He wore a lowcut ruffly, white shirt and over it was the leather vest that tied in the back. He wore a tight skirt that flowed to his knees. He wore fishnets to cover up his hairy legs, and black buckle shoes on his feet. On his hands he wore gloves, and around his neck a large shell necklace.

The three of them started walking down the road. Elizabeth drapped her arm over Wills shoulder. Jack looked at them as though he was expected to do the same. And he did. He put his arm over Will but looked very uptight about it.

"Jack, don't make it look obvious!" Said Elizabeth in a hushed but alarmed voice.

"I'm not for you information!" Jack bickerd back.

Elizabeth looked at him, "Jack, you sound like a man."

"Sorry to inform you but I am a man."

"Not today! Your voice sounds like a mans."

"Ladies," said Will.

Elizabeth smiled a gave Jack an, 'I told you so,' face expression.

"Sorry sir," said Jack in an high pitched voice.

They walked into the pub and sat down at a table. There were many things going on there. Women dancing on tables, men gambling and drinking. It was dark in the pub, and rather smelly from all of the unbathed people. They scanned the room with their eyes.

The bar tender then walked up to them, "what can I get for you sir?"

Will looked at him, "oh, I would just like a pint of your finished ale."

The bar tender raised an eye brow.

"He, means that he would like the most rum you can give him," squeaked Jack as he fluttered his eyelashes.

"Aye," said the bar tender as he walked off.

Jack leaned into Will's ear, "that man over there at that table. The one sitting with the blonde women. He is the guy to talk to. He knows everyone and everything. You have to be careful though because he is very clever."

To their surprise the man that they were talking about then got up from his table and walked over to them. "Mind if I take a seat?"

"No, no, of course not," said Will as he held out his hand pointing to a chair.

Jack kicked him under the table.

"I mean, you can have a bloody seat where ever the hell you want!" said Will.

"Aye, thank ye," said the man as he sat down next to Jack.

The man had dark raven hair, and dark brown eyes. He had a short beard and large eyebrows. His body frame was rather small but he looked very tuff. There was a gold earing in his left ear and he wore nice, well made clothes. "I havn't seen you here before," said the man. "And I know everyone. I am Raven Jone. Captain Raven Jone if you please."

"Aye, I am Willy Tee," said Will to the Captain. "This hear is Cathrin," he looked towards Elizabeth, "and this is Rose," said Will as he looked at Jack.

"Well, telling me what your whores names are of no importance of me," said Raven Jone.

"I wish to know what you are doing here on this island?" asked the Raven haired man as he put his hand on Jacks thigh. Jack had an alarmed face at first then looked at him and smiled.

"There is a lot who went to Port Royal..."

"Yes, yes, I know that lot," said the man. "They got here yesterday. What importance is it to you?"

"Well, one of the houses that I own, where these fine ladys stay," he looked at Elizabeth and Jack, "was looted. It was only the women there you see. And they took something of great importance to me."

"So?" said the man while he moved his hand up Jack slowly.

"I want it back."

Jack's eyes then grew larger as the man moved his hand higher and higher. He then crossed his legs and scooted his chair closer to Will. The man seemed to have no problem with it since he leaded in to whipser to Will and when he was he moved his chair closer to Jack.

"I can tell you where the captain of that lot is staying," said he.

"You can?" asked Will.

"For a price," she answered.

Will sat up straight, "what is it that you would like?"

"I would like the company of this women..." He looked at Jack and smiled. "I find her fasinating. She is very tall and broad, and yet I like that. It is rare to come across such a beauty." Out of the captains eye shot Jack shook his head vigerously.

"Tell me and I will let you borrow her for the night," said Will.

"Aye, here it is for you," the man took out a piece of parchment from his pocket, "here are the directions and the name of the Captian. You better me careful Mr. Willy Tee. He isn't as kind as I. I better be off." He then grabbed Jacks hand and walked away with Jack, "It was nice meeting you."

"Same to you, sir," said Will. Will and Elizabeth then stood up and started to move towards the door. As soon as they left they heard the bar tender from inside asking if they knew they they left.

Will took out the piece of parchment and read it. Him and Elizabeth then started walking down the road, following the directions on the paper to the Captains house. Will knew that he would have to find out what happened to his coin... and he would have to find out where Elizabeth's father was, like he really cared about that so much.


	4. Lost and Love

The night was rather sticky with the humid weather and the stars shone very brightly. It was a clear night, a perfect night for sailing. Will and Elizabeth moved down the dirt streets, following the directions that had been given to them. It seemed that they wern't very clear though, it looked as though they were just scribbled down with no thought at all..

"Will, we were here before," said Elizabeth.

"No we wern't," said Will looking at the piece of paper, holding it up out of his shadow in hope that the moonlight would hit it and he would suddendly see something he had missed before.

"Yes we were," she argued.

"No we wern't," he kept looking at the piece of paper.

"YES WE WERE!" said Elizabeth. "Sorry, I have been so ummm.... grumpy... I... ummm," she looked up at Will and gave him a look that said, 'you know what I mean.'

"Oh... OH, ok. I thought that was last week though. You were rather grumpy then too," said Will.

"I was not grumpy," said Elizabeth.

Will looked at her and nodded, "Oh, yes you were."

"NO I WASN'T!"

They didn't say another word for a long time. Will kept leading them the wrong way it seemed. To Elizabeth it appeared that they had just walked around the whole intire port. She was getting hot and she wished to take a drink of water from the local well. As she pulled up the barrel with the kool water inside she looked into it.

"Will...." a tear fell down her cheeks.

"Oh god not this again!" He walked over to her, resting his hand on her shoulder.

"My hair! It isn't perfect at all! It is supposed to always be perfect!" she sobbed.

"When was the last time it was perfect? It's only hair."

"Only hair? ONLY HAIR!? It's not _only_ hair. And for your information it was perfect in Pirates of the Caribbean: the curse of the black pearl!"

"Darling, this is a story. The readers can't see your hair," he shakes his head, "Oh, hello there. I didn't see you there. Reading this. I hope you like it," said Will to the readers (that would be you. As in you, reading this).

Elizabeth chipped in, "Oh yes, I do hope you like it." She looked at Will and got back to the story, "Will, maybe we should ask someone for directions?"

"No," said he as he started walking down the streets once again. After ten minutes of looking Elizabeth spoke.

"Maybe we should just ask someone."

"No."

"Could you at least let me have that piece of paper?" He then shoved it into Elizabeths hands. They then walked some more until Elizabeth spotted a man who was sitting on a rock. Will kept walking, looking at everything.

She then stoped and whispered in the man's ear, "can you tell me where this place is?" She handed him the piece of paper. "He dosen't want to ask for directions."

The man winked at her, took the piece of paper, read it and looked at her, "here you go." He handed it back to her.

"Well?" she questioned. He smiled and pointed behind her. "Thank you," she said to him and then yelled to Will, "Will! Will!"

He turned, "Yes?"

She then pointed to the door.

"Oh, yes, I told you that I could find where this place was without any help!"

They then started to move their way to the door. It was a small home, and looked to be a little shabby looking. Will looked at the oak door and knocked. There was no answer. He knocked again. A mumbling came from behind the door, the sound of footsteps and then,"Come in!"

Will and Elizabeth walked into the house that smelled of wet dog and body oder. Even though the smell of the house was almost unbearable, there were wonderious paintings on the walls, strong wooden furniture, overall the house was decorated with style and looked like the house of a rich man.

A man sat on a chair. His dark brown hair hung in messy curls, a patch over one of his eyes, and he wore an outfit that was tattered and old. "Sit down.... I insist." He held his hand out, showing them the other couch that to the side of him. The two of them sat down and as they did they could feel the softness of the couch. Elizabeth thought, _now is this the man who took my father? _At the same time Will thought, _where is Jack? _

"Sit right here love..." said the man as he showed Jack a chair. "I will be right back!" He then made a kissy face and walked around the corner to where the kitchen was.

Jack did as he was told and looked around the house. This man had a lot of money, you could tell my the fashion of his home. It seemed that only the best of the best was in his house and the man informed Jack before that he had many houses.

The raven haired man walked into the room again with two glasses in his hand. He have one to Jack and he said to him, "It is a rare occasion to meet such a fine women. To this we must have a toast. What would you like? Some of my grandfathers red wine? It is of the best year."

"I would like some rum," said Jack in a rather high pitched voice. Jack fluttered his eyelashes as he said it.

"Aye my sweet. I will get us some rum," he left the room and came back with a large bottle of rum. He then poard some into Jacks glass and some into his own. Raven Jone sat on a couch and patted the seat next to him. Jack picked up on what he wanted and sat next to him. "You are such a beautiful women! You seem to fair but yet so rugged. I do not know what it is that makes me have this feeling for you. Could it be your gentel brown eyes, your sweet rosie lips..." He started to lean closer to Jack and started to put his hand on Jacks leg once again, "your thick strong leg..." it moved upward, "or your..." The mans moved his hand up. At once Jack slapped it away and stood up. Jack didn't really need to be gropped at. He did in fact like women himself. _How can this man be so stupid, _thought Jack, _I even know the difference from a man and a woman. _

"Could it be my rather broad shoulders? Hmmm? Or my large eyebrows? My face that feels as though there was once hair upon it?" said Jack in his deep voice. Jack was giving himself away. He thought that the man would pick up on it.

"YES! yes! That's it! You are so different! Not like any other women I have met before in my life!" He then got up and charged at Jack pushing him against the wall. "Give me a kiss!"

Jack struggled to get away. For some reason this man was rather strong. "No!" he said as he moved his head back and forth.

"Kissy kissy!" Yelled the man, puckering his lips at Jack.

"NO!" Jack then pushed the man away from him. And ran behind the couch. Raven Jone was on the opposite side looking at Jack.

"Rose! Why do you wish not to love me?" His dark eyes looked watered and his face confused.

"BECAUSE I AM A MAN!!!" Yelled Jack.

"Rosie?! I don't understand. Why would you lie to me?" At this the man charged once again at Jack and pinned him against the wall. "KISSY KISSY!" Yelled the man.

"Nnnnnnnoooooo!" At that moment Raven Jone put his lips against Jacks and have him a big wet one. Jack got away once again and pointed at the man, "You are sick!"

"Tell me that you didn't like that? Be honest!"

"I hated it! I am a man!"

"No you arn't!"

"Yes I am! You just don't understand. There is no getting to you!" He then took a vase that was sitting on a near by table and charged at the man. Jack then smashed it upon his head and the man fell to the ground unconsious.

He looked around the house again and decided to loot it. I mean. There was not a soul in the house and it was filled with such treasures. He then started to adventure through the house, grabbing money, rum, and other items of value.


	5. Get out! Get a new plan!

Elizabeth sat on the couch at Will's side. They both seemed rather tence. On the other hand, the captain sat down and seemed very comfortable. Maybe he felt so comfortable because he felt that Will and Elizabeth were no threat? He sat there looking at the two of them, as if he was memorizing what they looked like, every little aspect of them.

"So, why have you come to me?" He asked them.

Elizabeth sat up and got ready to speak, "I really to believe that-"

Will cut her off, "We are looking for something and we have a feeling that you know where it is." The man said nothing, only looked at them as if he wanted him to say more.

Elizabeth decided she could speak, "you see, I know that you took-"

"Man to man I think that you could help me out."

The man rose his eyebrow, "is that so?"

"Yes, sir, I need to ask you if-" Elizabeth started again.

"Have you seen-" Will went over her but Elizabeth yelled in an outraged voice.

"Will! Why can't you let me speak! You are alway talking over me! You always want to be the star!"

"Well, Elizabeth can you blame me? Jack is always upstaging me! It is hard to live in his shadow!"

"What am I supposed to do? Live in your shadow?" She started to shake a little and turn a pink color.

"YES! Is that so hard for you to do? I am really hot and sexy and the least you can do is let me be a star! For at least one chapter! Every chapter, every movie, Jack is the star! Just because he is smart, really tricky, wears better clothes-"

"Has a remarkable smile, has a certain thing that makes everyone just love pirates," Elizabeth held her hands as she spoke dreamly. "Or maybe it is his-"

"ELIZABETH!" Will looked rather P.O.ed

"Oh yes.... um... sorry..... It must have been on the island. You know he has always liked me. On the island he even-"

"WHAT? What happened?"

"Oh..... ummmm.... nothing." Elizabeth looked around nerviously and gave a nervious smile.

"What happened on the island? I _need_ to know!"

"Ummm hmmmm...." was the noice that came from the captain still sitting in his chair.

"Oh yes, sorry, this happens alot," Will appolizged to him.

"Where were we? Oh, yes. I remember now," he said as he kind of snuggled in his chair, "what are you asking. Be brief, because readers don't like to read a long wishy washy explanation of the whole story and what it is and blah blah blah blah..."

"Oh ok then. To get to. You stole my coin!"

"And my father!" Elizabeth piped in.

"Hmmmm? I don't know what you mean?" said the man as he stroked his chin, the one eye that he had looking at the two of them.

"I! I am Elizabeth Swann! And you stole my father!" She yelled as she stood up.

"And my coin!" Cried Will as he stood up beside Elizabeth.

"Ummm.... I know about your father young missy. But your coin. I know nothing about its disappearence. I don't even know what coin it could be."

"Oh! It is the one from Pirates of the Caribbean: The curse of the Black Pearl." Said Will.

"Yes... I do know of it! It is with my crew! They took it to our secret island."

"Well...."

"You don't know the hours I spend. Looking at places to adventure, looking at the map, hoping to find a good plunder, looking at my map, trying to be rich, looking at my map! You don't understand me! The hours I spend, doing my best, looking at my map!" The man looked as if he had gone crazy, for as he spoke (more like yelling) he stood and approached Will. Closer and Closer until he got right in Will's face.

"Well, can you give it back?"Asked Will.

The man spoke in a hushed tone, "never." He then looked around the room, "oh crew mates!" He hollard. As soon as the last word came out of his mouth the crew came running into the room like a S.W.A.T team and pushed Elizabeth and Will out of the room.

They fell out into the dirt and the door slammed behind them. Elizabeth looked rather upset as she looked down at her dirtyness. Will looked rather upset because he didn't get his coin.

"I WAN'T MY FATHER!" Yelled Elizabeth as she got up and pounded on the door. To her surprise the door opened.

"Oh please shut up!" The man held a pistol in Elizabeth's face. "Now is the time that you run away, back to your ship."

"Says who?" Asked Elizabeth.

"Says the script! Damn women! Can't you even read?"

"What page?" asked Elizabeth.

"Page 22," replied the man.

At this Elizabeth and Will took out their scripts and looked up the pages. With a nodd Elizabeth spoke, "Oh, yes, I guess that you are right." Then she and Will ran side by side down the street. Acting as though if they stoped they would be killed. Will looked back at the house with it's door shut, not paying attention to where he was running.

_THUNK!_

Will fell to the ground. He had run into something, or someone. He looked in front of him to see Jack. Or Rosie. Either one would work. Sitting on the ground, his arms filled with treasures. "Ah... Will. I see that you are done talking to that man? Better be off to the ship. Back to Port Royal."

They stood up, "no Jack. We didn't get any information except for that it is on a secret island."

"Oh of course..... there has to be some pirateness in this story. A secret island," he looked at Will, "So what do you want to do about it?"

"I have a plan!" Elizabeth said moving in and putting her arm over Jack's shoulder, "we are going to wait for tomarrow, follow them to their secret island, find my father, Will's coin and then we will be back to Port Royal."

"That will never work!" Said Will in a whinning voice, "it is to complexed."

"Ah.... but I left out one thing... This is a story and anything can happen."

"Aye..." Said Jack and Will at the same time.

Out of no where a rock came flying and hit Jack in the head. They turned to see a man sitting on a bail of hay. He looked to be a begger and wore a cloak over his thin body. He looked to be middle aged, had a head of dark black curly hair that hung to his shoulders. His eyes were dark, and for some reason, appeared to be a crazy man, you could tell just by looking at him. His man walked over to them and placed a hand on Will's shoulder.

The trio looked at him as though they knew not of what to expect. They all thought that the man would just ask for money and leave. Their thought's were interruped as soon as the man spoke.

"Hello," he said as he smiled, revealing a missing tooth, "I am Mr. Vilseira. What are you doing on this fine night?"

"Oh... nothing..." said Elizabeth.

"Nothing?! It looks like you are up to something!" An evil laugh came from the man. The three of them took a step back but the man moved closer to them. "I have something to tell you of great importance. Come let me whisper something in your ear."

Even though the man did appear 100 crazy they all moved in.

The man whispered, "As you stand here, wanting to hear what I say, I have stolen your rum."

They all looked up. Jack looked in his arms and saw that the Rum was in fact gone. The crazy man was gone, they only heard his voice in the distance yelling, "Once a teacher, learn from me! Rum rum!"

They all knew now that he was crazy. Such a lunitic would could never be a teacher. Jack, Will, and Elizabeth walked down the streets and back to the Black Pearl. Jack, walking a little slower then the rest of them. He was rather sad that his rum was gone. How could he be so gulable?

In no time they were rowing out to the ship. They would follow Elizabeth's plan the next day. What would happen?


	6. Setting Sail and Nasty Smells

(A Note: I hope that you people do like my story. I am trying to come up with a fairly good story line with some humor in it. I feel that humor is a very important thing to everyone. I would like to thank everyone who reads this. Even the people who don't put a review and are shortly killing me day by day, choping my moral to write. If it wasn't for Williz or my fans at school then I might not write this... Ok, I might write it but not show anyone because I have always been scared of regection. ummm.... play . But I hope that you will like it.)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Pirates of the Caribbean... yet. Not anything about the characters or anything to do with it. Except my ideas. If you can count that. Can you?

Jack and Elizabeth had changed back into their everyday clothes. They both felt much better about themselves. Jack did feel a little sad because his facial hair was gone, but when he awoke this day, he did have the feeling on his face that it was in fact coming back.

Captain Jack Sparrow was the first to awake on the ship. He looked off of the side of the _Pearl_, looking at the stars slowly fading into the light pink sky. The early morning was warm and he knew that it would be a very hot day. His eyes looked upon the port, waiting to see the bad of pirates board their ship so they could cast off behind them.

"What are you looking at?" Questioned Will as he walked over and stood beside Jack. He looked out into the light blue water.

"I didn't know anyone elese was awake," Jack responed he kept his gaze over the port, "I was just watching for when they would set sail."

Will nodded, "Jack...I want to thank you. Without you we would never be able to do this."

Jack turned to face Will. His face was only about three inches from his friends.

"Jack..." Said Will.

"Yes?" He asked him.

Will sighed, "we have to stop meeting like this."

"What do you mean?"

"People are getting very suspicious, " Will looked very worried, "even Elizabeth."

Jack talked in a panicked voice. "Why? What are they saying?"

"When we do this... People think that we are a...." Will was bashful and didn't know how to say it to Jack.

Jack rose his eyebrows, "they that we are what?"

"A couple Jack! A couple!"

"Why would people think that!?"

"Because look how close you are to me! If you were two inches closer we would be kissing!"

"But I love women!" Yelled Jack.

"I know! Me too! But still."

"Ok... we will have to stop." Jack stood there looking into Will's eyes.

"Jack.... you are still very close to me..."

"Oh... yes... right...." Jack took a giant step to his side and continued looking into the port. He was lost in thought, thinking about what Will had just told him. Why would anyone think that he was like that? He understanded why people would think that Will would be like that. I mean, did people really think that Will's hair was really _that_ curly? Jack just knew that William curled his hair. And there were many other things that would carry that same message.

Will was also thinking about their converstation. He couldn't understand why people would think that he was that way. He could understand why people thought that about Jack. I mean, had anyone ever wondered why Jack had never had a relationship? Or that the way he walked (all side ways and stuff) was something that normal people did? On top of it all, Jack was the best cook that Will have ever known.

Both of their thoughts were inturped by Elizabeth. "Hello there...."

They both turned to look at her, "Hello Elizabeth," Said Jack.

Elizabeth stood next to Will. He gave her a kiss and held her hand. Even though at times the two of them didn't get along they still loved each other with a burning passion (even though Orlando Fans wanted to murder her and wanted to jump off a cliffs themselves).

"Look!" Cried Jack pointing out to the port. Elizabeth and Will directed their attention to Jack. They saw that the Captian they had talked to the night before was moving onto a large ship with many men. They were supplying their ship with goods and getting ready to set sail. Jack looked at them, "get ready. The fun is about to begin." Jack moved his way around the ship hollaring commands at the crew. In no time at all there were many pirates bustling around the ship getting ready to set sail.

Will looked and saw that the other pirates had just started to move their way out of the port, moving at a very quick pase. As soon as the ship was almost out of eyeshot, _The Pearl, _moved in its wake. The wind against Will's face made him remember the other time when he was on the ship. It felt him with such a happy feeling and it made him want to stay on the ship forever. He turned his eyes to Elizabeth. She on the other hand looked as though she just wanted to get off the boat. Her nose was scrunched up as the wind blew her perfect locks of hair in all directions, slowly making a large rats nest.

"I think I will down in the cabin," she hollard to Will as she left him.

Will turned to see Jack standing at the weel. His face was very serious as he followed pursuit of the ship. Will moved his way up to Jack's side. "Why are we so far behind?"

"We don't want them to know that we are following us to their secret island."

"Why not?" Asked Will.

"Because it's _secret_."

"_So..._"

"Beauty instead of brains I guess," Jack said. They sailed and after some time they were closer to the back of the ship.

"Jack. What is the name of that ship?" asked Will.

"I don't really know..." He scrunched up his eyes to look and when that didn't work he used his spyglass. "It looks like it is called the.... the.... _Fuzzy Bunny_."

"What kind of name for a ship is that?"

"I don't really know... rather girly if you ask me."

They got closer and closer to the ship and the captian of the _Fuzzy Bunny _turned to see them approaching. He turned to a crew mate who stood next to him. "Who is that behind us?" Asked the captain.

"Sir, it appears to the _The Black Pearl. _"

"Nonsence," said the captian to the short man who stood their looking at him.

"Well, you asked me what the name of the ship is and it is _The Black Pearl. _"

"Nonsence," repeated the Captain.

"No, it is in fact _The Pearl._"

"Nonsence," he said again, his eyes stairing at the open waters in front of him.

"Sir! It is not nonsence! Why is it nonsence?" Asked the puzzled man.

"Because a pearl can't be black so there isn't a ship named _The Black Pearl _behind us," said the Captain in a smug voice.

"What has that have anything to do with it? Bunny's are not fuzzy!"

"Bunnies are in FACT fuzzy!"

"I would say that they are more fluffy then fuzzy, sir," said the pirate.

"Oh... just shut your mouth!" He turned and looked behind him to see that the ship was following them. Why would they be following them? There was no reason for them to be following him, he thought.

Jack looked at them through the spyglass and saw how they were all pointing at him and his ship. "FALL BACK!" Jack yelled to the crew. He didn't want to get to close and be to suspicious. He just wanted to follow them to their island. Maybe get some effects. Maybe a new hat, maybe a new gun, maybe manicure-

"Jack!" Said Will inturupting his thoughts. "Why are we falling back?"

"Because I need this to be cool."

"And I am not cool?" Asked Will.

"That's right," Jack responded while he put his spyglass away and kept stearing the ship.

"I think many people woud disagree with you there."

"No...I don't think anyone would."

"What about my fans!? Huh!? Overall they spend hundreds of dollars on stuff with MY face on it! All they want is Orlando, Orlando, Orlando...."

Jack rose an eye brow.

"I... ummm... mean.... Will, Will, Will. They have posted so many sites for me and these shrines and-"

"Oh shut up Will. I am sssoooo much more popular then you." Jack then gave a smile that would have knocked millions of fans out in their seats if this was a movie and not a story.

"OH JACK! There you go upstaging me once again!" Yelled Will as he ran into the cabin.

"Hehe... I win," Jack said to himself.

Will then stormed into the cabin and Elizabeth lay on the bed sleeping. He loved her so much, he sometimes even loved him more when she slept. Will thought it right not to wake her so he sat next to her bed. His eyes layed upon her face and he smiled. To Will's surprise Jack walked into the room and sat next to Will.

"Will... I just wanted to say that...."

"Oh? Did you come to apoligize?" Questioned Will.

"Oh hell no. I came to rub it in your face. I am so much cooler then you!"

A sad Will asked, "Is that all?"

"I also wanted to say that...." Jack wasn't able to finish his sentence because a very, very, very, loud fart came from Jack. It looked as though he had a tear in his eye as well.

Will started waving his hand in front of his face. "Oh god! What did you eat?"

"It must have been those beans..."

Elizabeths eyes then sprung open. She quickly sat up and looked around while waving her hand in front of her nose. "Oh... god... what is that horrible smell?"

She took no time running out of the cabin, shortly followed by Jack and Will. Will came out gasping for breath just like Elizabeth.

"Oh, it wasn't that bad!" Said Jack.

"Are you mad!? That was enough to rot one's nose from their face! I even woke from a dead sleep," Elizabeth said to Jack.

They spent the rest of the day and early night outside. Even when at night when they went into the cabin to go to bed it still did smell something like rotten eggs in the room. They would always remember to make sure that Jack never had beans again!


	7. A Brawl

(As I had said before... I don't own any of this stuff to do with Pirates of the Caribbean)

**Thanks to...**

Williz: Thanks for reading! I did think the fart was a rather good thing to put in there. Keep reading.... I am reading yours... slowly but steady.

Kahley: Thanks for taking the time to read this. I know how busy you are with all of the school program.

Laura: Hahaha..... I know. I told you that I wasn't going to write for a while. Well, I have such ideas!

Lauren: Look what I can do! Anyway, I love to have you insight on the story and make me feel better when no one is reviewing.

Molly: Thanks for getting me involved with in the first place. Your great. I am still waiting for your next chapter.

The _Pearl _stayed very close to the other ship for three days. The weather was fair and everyone on board couldn't wait to get off the ship again and go get a drink. Since Jack's incident, neither Elizabeth nor Will wanted to be around him. Jack would give them a look as if to say, "come on," but they still kept their distance.

While Jack was busy talking to one of his crew mates Will and Elizabeth talked to each other.

"Oh Will. I love you so much," Elizabeth said to him in a very heartfelt way. He smiled at her. He then held her hand with one of his. She closed her eyes and felt happy, "oh, I am so glad that I am here with you."

Will used his other hand and picked up Jack's spyglass. Elizabeth kept ranting and raving, "oh Will. There is no one in the world quite like you. If it wasn't for you then..." He felt him let go of her hand and she opened an eye to look at him. "WILL! What are you doing!"

"Oh nothing baby, I am just..."

"What do you mean that you arn't doing anything?!"

He stood their with the spyglass in one of his hands and a bottle of ink in the other. He then dipped his fingers into the ink and rubbed them over the eyepiece of the spyglass.

"Will...."

"Oh Elizabeth. Don't be so parinoid! I am just getting get back at Jack for stinking us out."

"Will...." She still didn't feel so good about it. Will then rested the spyglass to where it was laying and the two of them walked away and put the ink back in its place. Later, they stood on board and William called to Jack.

"Jack! Jack! What is happening on the _Fuzzy Bunny?" _Asked Will.

"Oh.... I don't know! Maybe I should take a look," Jack then picked up his spyglass and held it up to his eye while he looked at the ship. "Oh... I dont' see anything. They are just sailing." He then took the spyglass away from himself and looked at Will. Jack had a large black circle around his eye as he looked at him, "why would you think something was happening."

Will had a hard time trying to keep himself from laughing. Elizabeth gave a few snorts. She was the one who spoke, "oh... no reason at all." She then held her hand up to her mouth trying to hold it in.

"You love birds!" Said Jack as he stormed off at their nonsence.

Early in the afternoon that day, they saw that the ship they were following had started to slow down and in no time flat they saw over the horizion some land. They got closer and closer until they saw the island, but to their surprise it wasn't just an island. It was a port. They pirates wern't going to their secreat island but to the port. Everyone on board the _The Pearl_ felt some sadness go through them.

So, they followed the lead of the other ship and anchored. Most of the pirates on board got into rafts and went to the port. Some had thoughts of getting a drink or two, some thoughts that they might get together with someone, others even had thoughts of trading in some of their pluder for something they had wanted. The others stayed on board to make shure that no one commondeared their ship.

As soon as they reached shore they all spread out. Some went to the left side of town and some to the right. Elizabeth, Will, and Jack decided to stay together for a while. Jack wanted to move straight to the local bar while Elizabeth and Will had other ideas to do. But, in the end they started their way to the bar.

When they had gotten into the center of town their were many people bustling around. It wasn't like Torguga or Port Royal. It was somewhere inbetween. Their people who looked to be in the middle class, their seemed to be some of the lower class but even though they didn't spot anyone from the upper class they figured it was because they wouldn't like the riff raff of the town and would stay out of it for the most part.

A women then walked up to Jack and smiled at him, "well, long time no see Captain," she said. He had long blonde hair that went to the middle of her back with some spots of light brown, her eyes were green, and she had a slim body frame. Her lips were red and she wore poor clothes. She was a very beautiful women, dispite the way she dressed.

"How have you been luv?"

"Just fine, " she walked up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He smiled and put his arm over her shoulder. He then looked at her as if Will and Elizabeth wern't even there, but then spoke to this, "this here is my dear friend. Her name is Clairessa."

She smiled her bright white teeth at Will and he seemed to beam at her. He didn't more his eyes off of her. "Please to met you," he said as he kissed her hand, being a perfect gentleman.

Elizabeth squinted her eyes in anger and elbowed Will in the side. He then stood up straight and put his hand over her waist. She then smiled a very smug look as though she had won some silent battle.

Clairessa then looked at the trio as three more women walked over to them. She flashed her smile again, "these are my good friends. Annabel," a girl with short curly hair, with blue eyes smiled at them, "Christean," a girl with brown hair and brown eyes smiled, "and this is Mary," ths last girl who had red hair and green eyes looked at them with a smile from cheek to cheek.

They then all nodded at the girls who stood in front of them. Elizabeth wondered what was going on because she found this a rather queer notion. "Oh Jack... let us take you inside, let you get a nice drink," Clairessa said as she hooked her arm in his, as well as Annabel, and started to walk him to the bar. At this Christean and Mary hooked one of their arms through Wills and walked in to the bar as well.

Elizabeth stood behind them while they walked her fiance away from her. She waited for him to say something, to stop, but he didn't and she then stormed behind them like a third wheel.

When they all entered a bar they all sat down at a round table, except for Elizabeth who didn't have a chair. "William, I don't have a seat," she said to him but he was to busy caught in the moment with the other women. He and Jack were both laughing at the stories that came out of the girl's mouth.

"William..... I said that I don't have a seat!"

He then looked at her, "oh.... can someone give her a seat?"

One of the girls pushed the chair at Elizabeth and grabbed a new one. When Elizabeth moved her way to sit next to Will, Mary took her spot forcing Elizabeth to sit across from the table.

Jack and Will chattered with the girls for most of the night while they had drinks. There were many empty glasses on the table and Elizabeth sat their stairing at Will and the girls with a deep look of hatred. She thought that she would just keep her cool as long as the girls didn't do anything.

After a while she then saw Christean put her hand on Wills lap and she whispered something in his ear. She knew what she was doing and she looked at the very upset Elizabeth who was liped the words, "I dare you."

Then, Christean gave Will at kiss on the lips and started forcing her way at him.

"GET OFF OF HIM WENCH!" Yelled Elizabeth. She then sprung up from her seat as the chair fell back. Elizabeth had almost morphed into a monster and looked as though she was going to make a warrior crie. She climbed up onto the table and yelled, "YOU WILL PAY!" She then went flying in the air and landed on the girl.

Elizabeth was on the back of Christean and she was punching the girl in the head. Christean had a look of rage on her face as she bit Elizabeth's hand. Elizabeth let go and landed on her feet. She took no time, and charged at the girl with clenched fists. She then punched the girl in the face and hit her in the nose. Christeans's nose started to bleed, "I think you broke my nose!" She then reached into Elizabeth's perfect hair and ripped a piece out of it. A crie came from the Govenor's daughter as she took a step back.

He was almost panting, "You..... will.... PAY FOR THAT!" She yelled as she ran and made a flying leap into the air and on top of the girl. She pinned her down and started slapping the girl in the face.

"Help me!" Cried Christeans. As soon as the words left her mouth Mary then left her seat next to Will and flew at Elizabeth. Elizabeth got smacked in the face by Mary's hand. She ran over and grabbed a chair that wasn't in use and ran at the new girl. Elizabeth held the chair over her head and made a noice that did in fact sound like a warrior cry. She then rampaged over to the new girl and smashed the chair over her head. The girl fell to the ground with a thump.

Christean started to pull herself across the floor in an attempt to move away from Elizabeth, "She is blood thirsty! I swear! She has gone mad! She is crazy!"

"You havn't seen crazy!" She started to walk over to the girl who was now pleading on the floor. All of a sudden Elizabeth was hit in the stomach and fell on the floor. Her eyes lifted up to see Annabel.

"Don't you mess with my girl friends!"

Elizabeth then jumped to her feet and swung at the girl. She ducked and doged the hit. "Ha! You think that you can beat me?!" Yelled Annabel. At this Elizabeth grabbed her arm, then the back of her dress and threw her out of the window.

"Yeah! What do you think of that!?" She turned her head in the opposite to see Will and Jack opened mouth. Clairessa sat at her place next to Jack in a scared and puzzled look. "You want some of this?" Questioned Elizabeth.

She didn't even bother to say a word, she only ran out of the bar without her friends, she just left them. Elizabeth then stomped over to Will. "We are going..." They still looked at her open mouthed. "What are you gaping at! Let's move!"

Jack and Will both got up and started to move their way out when the bartender looked that them and asked, "who is going to foot the bill?" Elizabeth glanced at the man and he quickly said, "never mind."

They moved out and Elizabeth started to yell at them. "What were you thinking? Doing that to me! Those girls are out of control. I am so ashamed of you Will!"

Jack stuck his tounge out at Will, "I am so glad I don't have someone on wound and on my back." As she said this in a smug tone, his eyes looked at his compaions (he still had the black ring around his eye).

"What did you say?!" Questioned Elizabeth.

"Oh... nothing!"

Not another word was said as they moved their way down to the ship.


	8. Please baby, don't yell

(Hello readers. I would like to say that I have put a pause on the writing. One reason for this is that I have mid-terms and that my computer is broken and no one really reads this. So I am writing this on my dads computer and that really stinks because I can't look back or anything. I will be writing the next 3 chapters soon because I have wonderful ideas. I can't wait until the chapter after this because I think that it is going to be great. Hope you like this chapter... I dont' find it as good as my other chapters. So you will have to R&R before I kill myself or stop writing.)

**Thanks to:**

_Williz: You are the only one on Fanfiction that reads this. Thank you so much for reviewing._

_Moley: Thanks for letting me cry about how horrible my story is to you._

_Lauren: Thanks for reading this piece of crap._

_Laura: Thanks for loving POTC as much as I do. Or almost as much as I do._

_Kahley: If you still read this.......thanks_

Jack, Will, and Elizabeth sat on the deck of _The Pearl. _Will looked into the water with his dark brown eyes, feeling an urge of sadness going through him. He wasn't in the highest of spirits after Elizabeths slight mutation into the hulk. When ever he thought of what had happened he felt his stomach drop. With all of his heart, he loved Elizabeth and to do that to her hurt him like an arrow. Though, he did admit that it was fun having the company of those girls.

On the other hand, Jack only thought of how rude Elizabeth had been. He felt that she was just being a poor sport about it. He even gave her a small lecture on how horrible the whole thing was and of how she had embarressed him. The lecture wasn't long though because he was inturupted by a hollaring Elizabeth.

When she thought about what had happened she thought about how great she was, fighting for the one she loved. Her thoughts glanced upon how Will could do such a thing to her and wondered how Jack could go along with that. Her nose scrunched up at the thought of it and she looked at the two men, both having leaning over the edge of the boat, feeling horrible.

Since the incident Elizabeth hadn't let them off of the boat. She couldn't trust them anymore. When ever they made a move her eyes looked at them like daggers. She was like some radar. After two days of sitting on the boat she then moved her way next to Will.

"Baby..." she started to say as she put her hand around Wills. "I just want to say that-"

"Oh! Are you letting us off of the ship?!" He cried outloud, inturupting Elizabeth.

She started again, "Umm....... I was thinking that-"

Will's voice cut her off, "I was just waiting. I really just wanted to get off."

"I wanted to tell you that-"

"When can we go?"

A vain popped in Elizabeths forhead, "GEEZ! You are always inturrupting me! Can't you just listin for a second! You don't always have to upstage _me!" _

"So? We arn't getting off the ship?" Questioned Will.

"You know what? Do you!? _I _am getting off of this ship! I am! Not you! You can just stay here. If I notice that you have moved one step from where you are standing I will have your head!" She bellowed.

Jack rose a finger (no not _that _finger) and said, "Oh... well, I guess I will be off as well."

"You are going to stay right here!" Elizabeth told him.

"It's _my _ship," he informed her. She then gave him an evil glance and Will cut in.

"I would just drop it-"

"Yeah," agreed Jack.

The two men stopped talking as Elizabeth got a crew mate to row her to the port. She smiled when she looked back at them watching her and she waved. As soon as Elizabeth was out of ear shot Jack made a last remark.

"You really found yourself a girl mate,"said Jack, "good thing you practiced with your swords three hours a day. Your going to need to be really good to fight that one."

The boat hit shore and Elizabeth moved her way up to the port. It was daylight and people moved thier way downt he cobble stone streets. It was appearant that their was a market near by because many ladys walked down the streets with food and goods in their hands. Their were people in the high class around as long as the beggers.

She asked a man where the market was. He told her and she walked their. Her eyes glanced at all of the stores. The tailor, the baker, the blacksmith. As soon as she saw the blacksmith shop she felt guilty about leaving Will abord the ship. She thought about him, oh the way he takes care of me and loves me and- she then broke her though and shrugged her shoulders and a nice, "oh well."

Then the girl started a nice skip down the road. She looked down at her shoes, _god! I didn't know that they were that bad!_ she said to herself and she then skipped into someone. "Watch where you are walking!" A grumbling came from someone.

"Wot?" She asked in a questioned voice.

The person she was speaking to turned and faced the other way. They wore a large cloak that hid themself well. She started to walk in front of the person to see who it is but they then started to move their body in the opposite way so that she wouldnt' get a look of who it was. After a while of this Elizabeth started to get angry and put her hand on their shoulder and turned them to face her.

As soon as she looked into that persons face she staired in disbelief.

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO STAY ON THE SHIP!!!" She yelled at Will.

"I know... I know........ but I'm not the only one... Jack is here," he looked at the ground trying to avoid her stare. He knew that if he looked into her eyes he would turn to stone by the coldness she was radiating.

Jack turned around froma booth and looked at them, "I know Elizabeth.... Everything will be alright," he said while trying to calm her down. All of a sudden Elizabeth's eyes moved behind Jack. She grabbed the front of Will and Jack's shirts and pulled them behind the booth.

Two men moved their way down the road and stoped in front of the booth. One was the captain of _The Fuzzy Bunny_ the other one of his crew mates.

"I can't wait until the party tonight," said the captain while ajusting his eyepatch.

"Aye, captain. A custom part is just the thing to brighten the spirits of our crew," agreed the short crewmate with a nod. "You know that address right captain?"

He nodded, "Yes, yes, it is the mansion on Dundee Drive. Why they named it that I don't know."

"Yes captain. Do they expect the Crock Hunter to come out?" They started a roar of laughter at the stupid little joke. "So it starts at 10:00?"

He nodded again as the two of them started their way back up the street. Elizabeth looked at Jack and Will. "Guess what? I have an idea!"

"Yes?" Questioned Jack.

"We are going to go to that party!" She answered.

"I have an idea!" Said Will.

"Yes?" Questioned Jack again.

"We are going to go to that party!" He answered.

"I JUST SAID THAT!" Elizabeth roared.

"No you didn't..." he retorted.

"Yes I did!"

"No...no you didn't....."

"Yes I did!" One of her eyes started to twitch.

"No...you didn't!"

"Just shut up Will!" she said to him.

"No! You shut up!" He gave her a little push.

"Shut up!" She pushed him back.

Will then yelled, "SHUT UP!" He pushed her so hard that she went flying into the ground. Her eyes looked up at him. Will relized what he did and started to take a few steps back, "no.. I didn't mean it......"

"YOU SHUT UP!" She then did this matrix like up, back to her feet and charged at Will.

"AHHHH!!!!" He said as she ran at him with her hands in the air.

She pegged him over into the ground and started choking him with her hands. He gagged and all of that great stuff when you are choking. Will started to turn a blue color and at that time Jack decided that he would pull Elizabeth off of him, knowing later that he would regreat this act.

He held her back as Will started to stand up. Gasping he then muttered to her, "baby... I love you..... you were right. It _was _your idea."

She smiled at him and then Jack let go of her. She dove into Will's arms as the embraced each other. "That's right...... your _my _bitch," Elizabeth said.

Will rocked her in his arms, "that's right."


	9. The Great Party!

( Well, here is the next chapter. I hope that you like it! I do! I have been sitting down in the coldest office in the world typing it. I would like to say that I don't own any of the things to do with Pirates of the Caribbean and to thank the readers who do read this. If there is anyone who hasn't reviewed. Make me happy and review! Please )

It was warm night. The stars in the sky were bright and they could see some clouds whisping over them. A breeze blew on their skin and they embraced the wonderful feeling. They stood in front of the building that the party was going to be held at. It was only nine o'clock. They had decided to go there early to make sure they could 'borrow' a few costumes from some people.

They sat behind some shrubery next to the door and across from the road. Some people who were going to the party started to arrive dispite the fact that they were an hour early. Elizabeth asked if they should take their costumes, but Jack looked at them and decided against it. He wanted to look very cool and swave (as if Jack isn't cool and swave). A half an hour went by and more and more people started to show up. Some people walked by as different animals, dogs, birds, cats, horses. Others were people wearing togas, and masks.

Fiften minutes went by and Elizabeth spoke, "We need to get some costumes to get in there. We are not going to be sitting here, waiting all night. The next group of people to come, we are going to take thier costumes. Ok?"

"No! I want to be something really cool!" Jack told her. She gave him one of her death looks and he then changed his mind. "No....no.... I think your right. The next group." As they looked at the street they could see three shadows moving closer to them. Jack's eyes looked at the people who had approached them and opened his mouth.

"I just don't feel right about this," Will whinned at Elizabeth.

"You!? What about me? I feel rather wronged by this costume," Jack responded.

"Oh shut your traps," Elizabeth said as she moved her way up the steps and knocked on the door. Jack and Will stood behind her as the door moved open. A little butler opened it and he looked them up and down.

"Your invitation," he said while she rose an eyebrow at their costumes. Elizabeth handed it to the small man. He looked it up and down, and with a nodd he let them in. As soon as the door opened Jack had a smile on his face as he looked at the wonderious home. It looked larger on this inside then in the out and it was appearent that the homeowner was very wealthy. The enterence all had large paintings with gold frames on the wall, the floor was of marble and so clean that they could almost see their own reflections. They moved down it, following the sound of mouths chattering. When they made it to the end of the hallway they saw the large ball room. Large white pilliars were inside, holding up the structure of the home, food was on long tables that reached from one end of the room to the other. To Jack's happeness they also had an open bar and it took him no time to move his way through the crowd to get himself a drink.

Elizabeth and Will stood at one corner of the room, looking at the people dance. She looked at him, "you know Will. You look very handsom tonight."

He gave a mocking face as he spoke, "very funny Elizabeth.... very funny." At that point he noticed a large mirror on the opposite side of the room and he grabed Elizabeth's hand and moved their was to it. They stood in front of it and Will's eyes grew large as he looked at his costume. He was dressed in a black and white French maid uniform. The dress fanned out at the bottom, revealing his legs. In his hand he held a small feather duster and on his head he wore a small white hat. Elizabeth looked at her reflection as well. She was happy that she had lucked out with her costume. She was dressed in a Raggedy Ann costume. Although the outfit wasn't revealing at all, she had a small fit looking at the face paint on her. Those bright red cheeks and freakles.

After a moment of looking at themselves they moved to the snack bar where htey could see Jack rumaging around the table with his glass of rum. Jack looked so different in his outfit, the cleanest he would ever look in his life. He wore a black and white Nun's uniform. His face stuck out of the head hole and Elizabeth gave a snorting laugh when she saw him smile with his golden tooth showing.

"Excuse me ma'am," said someone tapping Will on the shoulder. A man that looked very fimilar spoke to him. "May I speak to you in private?"

"Um.... sure. Please give me a moment Elizabeth," Will said as he followed the man into a small living room. The room looked tiny compared to the large ball room they were just in but he sat on a large couch. The man sat next to him.

"I noticed you from across the room," said the man while winking his eye. "You are a very pretty lady."

Will smiled at the man who had mistaken him. He touched his curly hair that was sitting at his shoulders as he spoke, "Oh no... you see. It's just a costume-"

"I would really like to get to know you better if you know what I mean?" He moved closer to Will as he put his hand over Will's shoulder. Will looked into the man's face and then saw why he seemed to fimilar. He was the man from the bar who had taken Jack back to his place.

"No... I really don't think this is-" The man put his other hand on Will's leg. He eyes bulged at this as he quickly got up at staired at the man with his deep brown eyes.

"Sister. Can you help me?" A man said as he held Jack's hand.

"No, sir. I don't really think I can..."

"Please you have to!" The man looked at Jack. He was wearing a dog costume and he had been convinced that Jack was a real nun, even though Jack had told him man times that he didn't. He even pointed out to the man that he had facial hair (it had grown back since it's little shaving time just as Will told him it would. Also, Jack noticed the ink around his eye and vowed that he would get him back for it).

"Get away from me!" Jack said to him as he took a swig of rum.

"Sister! I believe that it is only that you are drunk. Please help me and bring me closer to the lord!" The dog held onto Jacks leg and he tried to shake him off. He didn't move until Elizabeth came over and created a diversion so that he could get away.

"Thanks Elizabeth..." Jack said to her and then asked, "Where is Will?"

"Give me a kiss! KISSY KISSY!" He hollard as he chased Will around the room.

"NOOOO!"

They ran around in circles. All of a sudden the door to the room swong open as Elizabeth came in. She looked at the man who was chasing Will. "What do you think you are doing!?"

"None of your bussiness! This is my lady!"

Elizabeth's Jaw dropped and she looked at the scene. "You don't want to get me angry! Move away from Will!"

Instead of moving away from him, he charged at Will yelling, "Willma! Willma! I love you my sweet!" He caught up to the running Will and pinned him to the ground. "I want a kiss my dear!" He advanced his way up to Will's lips and when he was but one inch from his face Elizabeth hit him on the head with a lamp.

The man fell on top of Will and he then pushed him to the side as he got up. "Thank you baby," he told his soon to be wife.

"No problem sweety pie." The two of them walked back to the ball room and saw that more people had arrived. Their eyes shanned the room and they then saw that the pirates were there. It was hard to miss the schruffy looking pirates dressed as white fuzzy bunnies.

"You know... I am very hungry...." Will started.

"Well you don't need my permission to eat!" Elizabeth spat.

"Well I need your permission with everything elese..." She gave him a look and he stopped. He walked over to the food and saw a large plate of meatballs. Elizabeth didn't relize how hungry he really was. Will was just shoving meatballs down his throat. It didn't even seem that he was chewing at all. One by one, they went down, and slowly Will started to chew less and less. At a moment he stopped chewing all together and started bobbing his head around. His eyes were watering as well.

"What is the matter Will?" Elizabeth asked as she put her hand on his back in concern. He gave her the universal choking sign with his hands. They were around his throat telling her that he was choking.

"Baby... I will help you!" She then started hitting his back with her hand. She started to pound and pound harder as nothing came up. She then moved him to the table and started wacking him on the table. When that didn't work she started beating his back. After a while she then yelled, "QUICK SOMEONE! HE'S CHOKING!"

Many people turned to look at what was going on and at once their was a crowd of watchers. No one dared to help him. "SOMEONE!!! HElP!!!" Jack moved his way through the crowd. The music stopped at the disturbance.

"Everyone! Move away! I will take care of this," Jack said. As those words came out of his mouth Elizabeth took at few steps back. She was standing in front of Will in a panicked way. Jack put his arms around Will from behind and made a fist with his hands. He started to thrust them into Will, doing the hemlic. Nothing was coming out. So he did it again, this time, lifting Will from his feet into the air. On the third thrust the meatball came flying in the air in a slowmotion like way, went across the room. Everyone was holding their breath, their eyes watching the meatball. It went flying and hit Elizabeth right in her forhead. She was so surprised at it doing this that she started falling back and landed on top of the table. The table broke by the weight of Elizabeth and it collasped with her on it. Food fell all over her as she looked up from her back, but as soon as she thought it was over she saw the bowl of punch hovering in the air, gravity slowly working it's way. The bowl went flying and landed upon her, wetting her costume.

No one said a word, only staired at her with amazed eyes. Will looked at her and helped her up to her feet. Jack looked at everyone, "what an interesting party!" At that everyone started to mutter and continued dancing as the music started up again. A man dressed as a vampire handed Elizabeth his black cloak, since neither Jack nor Will had something to cover Elizabeth with. Jack looked to see the pirates talking among each other. He tapped Will's shoulder and they both walked over to them while Elizabeth stayed at the table looking into spoons at her relection, trying to fix her appearance (mostly hair).

"Hello there mates," Jack said to the captain.

The captain looked at him, "oh. I have been waiting for the day when I would see you. Your Jack Sparrow of _The Black Pearl. _"

"Well, it is really _Captain _Jack Sparrow," he corrected.

"Aye..." Said the man in agreement. "I have been wanting to talk to you on accord of you following my ship. I don't know why but I would really like to know why."

"Yes... Well-" Jack started but the man cut him off.

"Hey, I know you!" He looked at Will rubbing his throat. "Your the chap that came and talked to me about getting your coin and father back, aye?"

"Well, yes. Not so much the father. You can keep him. My wife really wants him back-"

"Like I told you before. You aren't getting them back!" He said as he pulled his gun out from under his bunny outfit. His crew mates took no time taking out their swords and pointing them at. "I would really hate to kill you."

"I would really hate for you to kill me," said a worried Will. He was trying to be cocky and all but it just wasn't working for him because we all know that Wills kind of is a pansy (even though everyone loves him!) and that Jack is the manly man.

"Oh... no... I don't care about killing you. I just don't want to get some blood on my cute bunny outfit," said the captain and the crew all shook their heads and muttered in agreement. They then approached the men with their swords pointing at them.

"I really think that we should be off," Will said to Jack.

"I do say so," Agreed Jack as they turned and started to run. They looked around the ball room for Elizabeth and saw someone in a black cloack turned around. Will grabed their hand and pulled her along with them. The three of them made their way out of the room and started a dask down the road. Elizabeth seemed to be running very slowly but they continued their way down to the row boat. As soon as they made it there they stopped to get a breather.

"That was a close one, " Will said as he faced Elizabeth. He then pulled the hood off of the cloack to see that it wasn't Elizabeth at all. It was none other then the man who wanted to be intimate with him (as well as Jack).

"Oh... hello luv! I knew you would rescue me!" He said.

Jack and Will's eyes grew large. "I.... I.... didn't know that it was y-y-you!" said a stuttering Will.

"Damn you Will! You don't even know the difference between Elizabeth and a man!" Jack hollard.

At once Jack started pushing the rowboat off and he jumped in it. Will looked at him. "Wait Jack!" He then did a flying leap into the boat (it wasn't much of a leap since the boat was only a few feet off of shore. Still knee deep.) Jack rowed the boat quickly, leaving the scary man on shore.

He was yelling at them, "come back my loves!"

Jack kept rowing and rowing and once they were far away and could hardly hear the shouting of the man he asked Will a very good quesiton. "What about Elizabeth?"

"Oh... she will come here. Once she notices that we arn't there anymore she will come back."

"But-"

"I know. There is going to be hell to pay once she gets here."

A confused Elizabeth stood at the ball, wondering where her friends have gone. She looked around and waited for them. It took her a while to see that they had left her. "There is going to be hell to pay," she said to herself as she made her way to the door.


	10. Elizabeth's Mad and Let's set sail!

( Hello everyone. Thanks for reading my story. It hasn't been to much of a wait I hope. I think that it was about one day. Anyway. I wanted to tell everyone, that I think my story will end around 15 chapters. For, I have started a Lord of the Rings, that I hope will be around 15 chapters, and I was thinking about doing an Edward Sissorhands or Harry Potter story. Who knows. Anway, I hope that everyone likes this so far. It is really nice of you to review for me because it makes me think that I am doing this for someone. Also would like to say, even if I would write about anything other then POTC... my heart is still with it.)

**THANK YOU!**

_Williz: You are very important to me because you make me feel really good about writing. Like someone cares! Oh, I know that you love Will and Elizabeth and I hope that you like the new way I am putting them. Kinda killing the characters but I would better say, expanding their personalities._

_Darkprediction (a.k.a one of my best friends): Molly, thanks for reading this. I love it when you tell me about how much you like it. You give me great ideas!_

_Lauren: Thanks for reading this even though you arn't a part of fanfic. You are a really good writer and should make a story._

_Laura C: You rock. I know that you love LOTR and I think that you should make a story of your own. Thanks for being their to read my story. _

Jack was lying on the deck of the ship, sipping a little bit of rum. He seemed to be quite happy and carefree. On the other hand, Will was pacing the ship, walking it from front to back. Jack rose his eyebrow at him.

"Mate,_ what _are you doing?"

"Oh, what have we done? Elizabeth will kill me."

Jack smiled, "Will kill Will."

Will was so nervious that he was sweating. He even had large wet sweat stains under his armpits and around his neck. He herd the sound of oars in the water. Will looked off the side of the ship to see a very angrey Elizabeth rowing at warp speed. "Oh, great. Here she is."

"You knew she was coming back," said Jack.

He started to speak to the captain, "I know. I just can't stand it when she is a nasty little- Elizabeth! How nice to see you baby!" He said to Elizabeth who was climbing up the rope ladder to the deck of the ship.

As soon as her feet his the deck everyone on board stopped what they were doing to watch what was going to happen. Elizabeth was shaking with rage, her arms straight down her sides, her eyes looking like they were scanning the ship. When they went to Will she looked as though she was ready to kill. "YOU!" She hollard. She started a fast pase towards Will. "YOU!"

He started to take steps back wards in a small attempt to stay away from her.

"AND YOU!" She turned to look at Jack.

"I didn't do anything luv," said Jack as he sat up to look at the angered women.

"WILL PAY!!!" Elizabeth cried as she charged at Will. She did a Xena warrior call and flew on top of him. His body went flying to the floor. As soon as he was pinned under Elizabeth's light frame she then started punching him over and over again in the face.

"Liz- ouch- Please- ouch- stop- ouch," she said inbetween blows to the face. At that time she then hit him in the nose and it started to bleed. His hand reached out and grabbed hers. She struggled to get it away as he grabbed her other hand. He stood up with her in his clutches. "Elizabeth... this has been enough."

"AHHHHH!!!" He yelled as she kneed Will in the "special place."

It didn't seem to phase him too much, he only said, "ouch." It was a surprise to everyone since, if it was any other man they would have fallen to the ground.

Jack thought it was a perfect time to make a comment, "eunch," he said in a type of a cough.

"What?" A puzzled Will said, moving his eyes to Jack. Elizabeth took this time to then whip her hands from his and give him a shove over board. He went flying off the side of the ship, landing into the ocean with a large splash.

"Haha.." said Jack. Elizabeth broke her gaze at Will and looked at Jack. "No...." he started to move slowly backwards, "Elizabeth. It wasn't I. It was all Will's idea." That didn't seem to convince Elizabeth because as soon as the last word came out of his mouth she charged at him as well. He struggled as bit as he threw the Elizabeth that was now on top of him, to the floor. Jack then thought that being a pirate and all that he would take his sword out. He pointed it at Elizabeth. This didn't seem to phase her. She gave a high kick to Jack's hand and the sword went to the floor. Jack's eyes light up and he started to make a dash to the sword. As soon as he got to it he bent over to pick it up.

_RIP.... _was the sound that everyone's ears herd. Captain Jack Sparrow had just ripped his pants in front of everyone, exposing his underwear. Everyone on the ship started to laugh and even Elizabeth gave a small (very very very small) smile. Jack's face turned a light pink color as he hollard at his crew, "it isn't funny! Stop laughing!" When he said this it seemed as everyone just laughed harder. I mean, come on, Jack's pants ripped!

Elizabeth thought that this was the time to take him down. She was now the Terminator, Swann style. She then ran over to Jack and with one punch, he went flying in the air, off the side of the boat, into the light blue water. Elizabeth looked down at Jack and Will in the water. Both bobbing in the water, looking at her. She walked to where the stearing weel of the ship was and she yelled, "I AM QUEEN OF THE SHIP!"

The crew started a clapping. When this happened Elizabeth started to smile and that began Elizabeth getting a really really big head.

The next day, everything seemed like it was back to normal. Will and Elizabeth were getting along very well and Jack was still being um.... Jack. The only thing's that were different was that Will had a large bandage across his nose and Jack's pants were sown at the crotch, it was very obvious what had happened. Everyone looked to see the crew mates of the _Fuzzy Bunny _getting on board.

"Everyone! Get ready to hoist sail! We are going to follow this ship!" Cried Elizabeth.

"Hey! I am the captain!" Jack said to Elizabeth who was standing at the wheel.

"No.... I am nowt the captain," corrected Jack.

"Are you trying to up stage me?"

"I don't have to because I have already upstaged you!"

"Do you think that people would go see Pirates of the Caribbean if _I _wasn't in it? Hmmm?"

"Yes! I think that everyone goes to see me!"

"But what about the death threats?" asked Jack. "hmmmm?"

"Oh yeah... they wanted me dead for kissing Orlando- I mean... ummm.... Will."

Jack smiled, "we wouldn't want any of that."

"Fine! You have one this time! You better watch your back then!"

The _Fuzzy Bunny _pulled the anchore of their ship up and the white sails blew open. Everyone on _The Black Pearl _moved into their positions. In no time their black sails were up and they were ready to follow the ship in front of them.

"Jack?" asked Will. "How can the ship sail with all of these holes in them?"

"Well, it is a magical ship ok?"

"No... it's not. Tell me why Jack."

"Um... because it wouldn't be all ghost looking if it didn't have these sails. And then I wouldn't be as cool as everyone thinks I am."

"Well for the record, I don't think your cool."

"REALLY? Then you is cooler then me?" Asked Jack, getting a little freash.

"I am," said Will with a nodd of his head.

"Whatever," said Jack. They left it at that because the ship was moving and they were in pursuit of it once again.

They had followed the ship for days and days, waiting until they could get to their secreat island, hoping that they wouldn't make any more stops along the way. Jack was glad to be on his ship. No matter where he was, what he was doing, he always felt that their was nothing better then being on his ship. Will didn't seem as happy to be on the ship. Maybe it was the fact that he didn't want to be a pirate (even though he is) or the fact that sometimes, when he ate to much he would get very seasick. That would really tick Jack off anyway because he didn't like to get chunkies on his wonderful ship. Jack also thought that the number one reason why Will didn't like to be one the ship was because of Elizabeth. He knew that hey had loved each other, but at times it seemed like their love was on the line, as though they didn't care for one another.

Elizabeth seemed to be enjoying herself on board. Everyday she would go around saying, "today is the day." She couldn't wait to find her father. At times she didn't like him to much because he was very materialistic and he didn't really like Will to much after the whole pirate thing. He didn't like pirates at all. Now that Elizabeth thought about it, she started to wonder why she was saving her father. Once she felt like she was just being annoyed at the thoughts she stopped thinking about it (what a great answer huh?)

The Captain of the _Fuzzy Bunny _started to get annoyed at watching the ship following them. He looked at his crew mates, "Boys! I think that I have had enough of looking at this ship behind us!" They all hollard in agreement. "I think it is time for us to thank them for following us.."

"But Captain! Why would we do that?"

"It was a figure of speach. I think it is time that we take them under our wing."

The crew mate spoke again, "why would we want to do that?"

"God! You idiot! We are going to fight!" Yelled the captain. Everyone on board hollard in excitement.


	11. Chicken!

(Hello everyone, once again! Today, I bring to you one of the most action packed chapters! I think anyway. Lots of thought went into this. I even giggled a little bit as I wrote, so I hope you will when you read this! I hope everyone is enjoying this as much as I am. If you guys are really really really board and like this story I am happy to tell you that my new Lord of the Rings story is up and has three chapters already! I hope that having a new story will give my mine a time to think of new things for these characters. P.S. I am still really sad I don't have new readers. Please tell people about this. It would make me v. happy!(

Disclaimer: I TOLD YOU ALREADY! I DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS!

**Thanks To:**

_Whoever is looking at this right now._

_Williz: I am glad that you think my story is funny. That is my goal. Happy reading. P.S. I have noticed that you havn't updated your story in a while._

_Darkprediction a.k.a. Moley: Thankies. You are my shinning star! With your little hand. P.S. no updates on Eddy Sissorhands huh?_

_Lauren: Thanks for reading this worthless story :)_

_Laura C: I hope that you still like my POTC story. I really hope to get another LOTR chapter up. Maybe even tonight. _

The _Fuzzy Bunny _slowed down and everyone on the _Pearl _looked at each other in confusion.

"What are they doing?" asked Will. Jack looked very interested and kind of know it all like.

"They want to fight. Let's get ready to rumble!"

"A fight? Oh no! I don't want to fight!" Elizabeth said, her hands on her hair that she loved so much.

"Don't worry baby.... I will protect you," said Will as he put his hand on her back.

"What are you talkin' 'bout foo. I have to risk my ass for you," said Elizabeth.

"Huh?"

"I don't want anyone messing with my bitch."

Jack just gave them this look, "don't worry about it Will. I will just up stage you."

"What!? You _never_ upstage me!" Will felt very offended at the remark.

"Umm.... _sure. _If that makes you feel better then think that," he then directed his attention to his crew. "Get ready mates! We are going to have a fight! Load the cannons! Get your swords out!" Everyone on deck moved around as they did what they were told. The other ship was slowing down and before long they were next to each other. As soon as this came so, everyone yelled and screamed at the opposing side. The boats were then connected by the crew of _The Bunny. _Dirty pirates moved across the ship, swinging on ropes. The ships were so close that many just jumped over and walked across. For easy access they even put planks inbetween the two.

"Elizabeth! I will protect you in the name of love!" said Will, trying to be really cool and swave. He thought that even if he couldn't really fight, he would swoon his women with his heart. She just rolled her eyes and ran to another side of the ship, Will not being able to see her. He was looking through the crowd of fighting on board for her when his thoughts were broken by a raging pirate.

"Grrr!" The pirate yelled at him, taking his sword and taking a swing at Will. He stopped it with the sound of his sword.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!" Will yelled at him. The pirate who was bald looked at him and he seemed like he was threatened.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!" He said, "Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!"

_Oh, trying to out do me eh? _Thought Will. He wouldn't let this man fool around with him, "GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

The pirate took a step back, "fine man. There is no compeating with that." He then walked away from the smug Will (his head starting to get just as big as Elizabeths). Another pirate came charging at Will. They swished (does that work?) their swords at each other. Each doging the others blade. Will wanted to impress the pirates, to show them that he was just as bad ass as them. So he did some flying jumps, some leaps in the air, and some spins. It looked more like a ballet dance then what he was aiming for. The one he was fighting stopped and looked at him with a puzzled look.

"What is wrong with you?" He asked.

"What? Huh? Are my moves to bad ass for you Mr. Pirate?" He asked him, being a chump like.

"No.... I just wanted to see why..." His eyes moved to Will's neck. He noticed the small scarf thing (you know, like the first movie?) "What is _that?" _

"What?"

"That! That thing around your neck."

"Oh... this?" He looked down and touched it, "ummm.... I don't really know.... I believe it is a scarf. Yes, a scarf."

"Are you gay or something?" he asked.

"No!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!" Will did this really scary neck cracking thing. "It is very macho! I think it is to bad ass for you!"

"Huh?"

At this point Will didn't feel like debating it anymore. _Swing. _He got the pirate and he fell to the floor. Will looked around, seeing if anyone noticed him. No one did. So he did his little happy dance around the pirate on the ground chanting, "go Will... it's your birthday. We gonna party like it's your birthday-"

Jack dodged a flying sword. He was moving around the boat, looking very swave. He was taking pirates one by one, not braking a sweat. Jack gave a great big smile (everyone who would be watching this if it was a movie, would just smile at his smile. Even the guys because they know that Jack is the man. And very hot). He moved left, he moved right, no one could seem to get a hold of Jack.

A hand came up from behind him and grabbed Jack's hat from his head. Jack could take people touching his sword, his jacket, anything.... except the hat. He turned to see a little pirate holding it in his hands, ready to move it on his head. "Don't you dare..."

The little pirates lifted an eyebrow and moved it closer to his head.

"Don't touch my hat...."

It was about one inch from his head.

"You will regreat it!"

The hat was on his head.

Jack did a really cool flying leap into the air, knocking the pirate on the ground. They fought each other, to Jack's surprise the little pip squeak was a good fighter. Jack stood up. "Ok... their is only one way to deal with this."

"And what would that be?" He asked.

Jack got a very serious tone in his voice, "We play Chicken." (for anyone who does not know what chicken is. It is when their are two teams with two people. One sits on the other's shoulders and the point is to knock the other team down)

Will was fighing pirates left and right. A minute went by and he turned to notice that about ten pirates had circled him. He was trapped, no where to go. Sweat was pouring down his face. He looked left, he looked right. He started to wonder where Elizabeth was.

"Lalalalalalalalalalalala!" The warrior cry was herd. Will looked up to see Elizabeth on the crows nest. She was looking down at them.

"Elizabeth!" He yelled, feeling better that she was there. He then wondered how she would get down to save him.

She had a rope in her hand and she then did a flying swoop in the air. She swung down, grabbing Will and picking him up and swinging off (you know... like all of those Idiana Jones movies). He was in her arms, he had never relized how strong she was. They made a swift landing on the deck of the ship and herd Jack calling to them.

"Will! Elizabeth! I need you guys to help me! I need my hat back!"

"What? You want us to fight for your hat?!" Elizabeth asked him, wondering if she had herd right.

"Yeah!"

"It's just a hat Jack..." Elizabeth said to him.

"No... it's just no any hat. It's my hat."

"I am not going to-" she started.

"Baby... it's the man's hat!" Will said to her.

They nodded at each other and walked to where the other pirate was sitting with his hat. Jack had explained to Will that they would play chicken for the hat. This would also determain the battle on board the ships. "Ready to do this?" Asked Jack.

"Yup... as ready as I ever will be."

Jack climbed up onto Will's shoulders. Instead of being able to hold him up, Will failed and fell down with Jack on him. Jacks 'private area' was in Will's face. With a nevrious smile on Jack face, he scuttled away from his friend and started to yell at him. "Will! Why can't you hold me up!"

"Well Jack! You are heavy! It must have been from all of the hambugers you eat at McDonalds!" (McD's was a place that they ate at when not working. Acting of course nervious smile).

"NO!!! I am not heavy! Your just weak! If I can't have you as a parterner then who will I?"

"I will!" Came a voice from the back of the crowd that had formed around where the game of chicken was going to be played.

"Who said that?" Asked Jack.

"I did!" Said the voice. Their were gasps and the crowd started to move aside, letting the person through. As soon as the the person was in sight of Jack and Will they dropped their jaws.

"So do you think that you are up to it?" Jack asked the person.

"Do you really have to ask that?" Elizabeth said. She was all pumped for this. She had used to play chicken with all of the smelly boys that thought that she was too girly. She would show them.

It took no time for Jack to climb on top of Elizabeth's shoulders. The little pirate climbed on top of this large man. They both looked very serious, as though they were pros. As soon as everyone was ready the match started. Jack and Elizabeth moved in. The pirates moved away, the two groups were now circling each other. At once the pirates charged at them. The little man's hands were outstreached. Jack grabbed his arms as well and they were both struggling.

The little man pushed Jack. Jack lost his balance, leaving him and Elizabeth to go flying back. Elizabeth had lost her footing, but then regained it.

"Oh... you think your hot stuff do you?" Asked the little man.

"No... I know I am..." Answered Jack.

Jack and Elizabeth moved in. Jack and the little man started hitting each other in the face and then pushing each other in a frenzy. Jack grabbed onto his hands and pulled him into them instead of pushing them. They were thrown off by this gesture. The pirates almost fell to the ground but found their footing once again. "Jack! Get rid of them!" Elizabeth cried.

"They are just to hard!" He wailed at her.

"Grrrrrr!" Elizabeth then ran at them. Jack was holding onto her head, worrying about what was to happen. Jack grabbed onto the small man and they started their shoving. Elizabeth then did her secret move! She took her foot out and with one quick movement, she had tripped the large pirate. He fell down, down, down, and landed right on his face. Right at Elizabeth's feet. "HA!"

"YEAH!" The crew mates of the _Pearl _yelled.

Jack had gotten off of Elizabeth's shoulders and had gotten his hat back. The captain of the other ship walked over to him. "I expect this is the end? You may loot our ship. You have won."

"Oh no... not nessasary! I have my hat now. We will be off."

The man dropped his mouth but did not utter another word except a yell to get everyone back on board. The crew of Jack's ship did the same and each ship parted. The _Fuzzy Bunny _was just about over the horizon when Jack spoke to his crew.

"Get ready! We will continue to follow them! I know we are close! Soon we will be at the island!" These words seemed to make the crew very happy, for they all worked faster. "I feel it in the wind!" Just then Jack let another fart loose. This time it smelled of bologna and kippers. Everyone ran to the other side of the ship.

"Damn those beans!" Jack said as he did a little Dr. Evil finger thing.


	12. What was that?

(Hello to everyone! I am sorry to tell you that this chapter is short, but I think that you will like it. For the few very few Readers.... tell someone! Please! Ok... I am not forcing you to but whatever. Hope you enjoy this and the next few chapters to come. Now that I was talking about this story coming to an end I feel like I want to make another POTC story. I guess it depends if I get any new reviewers. If it is worth writing)

Disclaimer: God! I told you! I don't own any pirates of the Caribbean stuff! Geez! P.S. don't sue me!

**Thanks to:**

_Williz: You are one of the only reviews that I have and make me feel that writing is really worth something! I am glad that someone likes it! Enjoy!_

_Darkprediction: Moley! I think you should write the Secret Window story, plus you need to keep writing your other fics. Well, I hope that you find this funny. I think that one part is. _

_Lauren: Do you still read this? Anyhoo- Enjoy- and I think I am going to have to add a special character for you! (Frenchy French!)_

_Laura C: I KNOW! LOTR! _

Three days had passed since the battle on this ships. The crew feared to ask Jack if they were close because they didn't want him to tell them that it was close, and that he could feel it in the wind. So everyone stayed quiet, not asking any questions. Everyday the ship they were following was only a little in front of them. Far enough so that they wouldn't be greatly noticed but so that they could know where they were going.

Elizabeth was happy at the thought of seeing her father once again. Will was happy at the thought of seeing his coin once again. Jack was hapy at the thought of getting this whole thing done and over with.

Jack looked out into the sea to view what seemed to be a speak of land. He stood up and yelled out to everyone, "LAND HO!"

Everyone started to move around quickly and a tall pirate ran to Jack, "sir! You landed on a hoe?"

"No mate."

"Oh ok..." He responded.

Anyway, with these words the crew all came out to look at the land. They could see _The Fuzzy Bunny _slowing down, ready to make anchore. So Jack told his crew what they were going to do. They were going to wait until the dark of night fall to make their move. They would slowly move up and anchore. Get off of the ship. Find where they put their loot. Get they stuff they wanted and then leave. Everyone liked the plan and was ready for it to be placed into action.

"Sir! What are we do to in the mean time?" Questioned a crew mate.

"Um... just circle the ship around in circles," Jack told them. They didn't bother asking why, but they did as they were told. So, in the mean time Jack layed down on the deck of hte ship. Elizabeth walked over to him.

"Jack.... what are you doing?"

"I am getting a tan," he told her, "duh!"

"That seems rather-"

"Luv, why don't you stop while your ahead?" Jack told her. Elizabeth thought it was very rude of him to say something like that to her. I mean, what does he mean _stop while your ahead? _

"Maybe we should get some type of stragity-"

"Shh.... luv."

"Jack-"

"Quiet luv."

And this went on for a while. Elizabeth just relized that Jack had a strange obsession with saying luv. (Saying luv is something that everyone says over and over again in their fanfic's. They kill his luvness!) Anywho..... They waited intil night and they started to move their way in. Slowly they anchored and rowed themselves out on little row boats.

It was so dark that no one could really see each other's faces. Jack, Will, and Elizabeth walked together, since they _are _the main characters....duh! They walked down this small path in the middle of the woods, each following one another. All of a sudden Jack's torch went out, leaving them in pitch darkness.

"Will... I'm scared!" Elizabeth cried.

"Don't worry... everything will be ok. I will protect you," Will tryed to be all tuff. When doing this many girl fans swoon in a desire to be his, but then get really p.o.ed when they think of that he is saying this to Elizabeth.

Jack spoke in a very, _very _content way, "oh... Elizabeth.... You are very fiesty."

"What are you talking about Jack?" She questioned.

"Oh... don't act like you arn't touching my ass," Jack told her. He had that smug smirk on his face (the one when Elizabeth is putting his hat on) even though no ne could see it.

"I'm not..."

"Then who is?" Jack asked.

"Oh! Sorry, I didn't think that was you!" Will said as he started to let go of Jacks arse.

"Your sick," said Jack while Elizabeth yelled, "Will!"

"I didn't _know," _Will said, trying to recover from this.

Besides this little insident they moved on. They felt their way through the jungle like island, listing for the voices of the pirates. Elizabeth spoke up, "Will this is really scary!"

"Elizabeth... you will be ok. I will let no one touch you," Will said.

"Hey..... Elizabeth... that must have been you this time," Jack said.

"What?"

"Come on, you gave me that big wet one," Jack was getting a little nervious.

"No..."

"Oh my god! Jack... I am really sorry!" Will started to say.

"Are you mad! What is wrong with you!"

"SORRY!"

They all continued down the trail. For the most part they were very quiet until Elizabeth spoke again.

"Will! I am really-"

Jack cut her off, "will you stop it? I don't want to be gropped by a man."

"SORRY!" Will said.

They continued to walk. Jack was getting very nervious about Will touching him.

"Hey? Do you think that the ground feels soft or is it just me?" Asked Elizabeth.

"Yeah, I think it-" In no time they all went falling into a hole. Jack landed on the bottom. Will on top and Elizabeth on top of the pig pile.

"Will! Anyway to get a little ass grabbing huh?" Jack said.

"SORRY!" He pipped up.

They sorted themselves out and each found a place to sit down. Jack did make sure that he was far away from his "friend". "What are we going to do?" Elizabeth asked.

"I think we are going to have to spend the night here. Tomarrow we will see where we are and get a plan to get out of this hole."

"Right!" Agreed Will.


	13. Out of a Hole into Another

(a/n. Hello everyone! I am glade that you all made it to this chapter! You all survived through the terriors of the ocean and Elizabeth. I am so proud to present you with this new chapter. I still intend on finishing this story at 15 chapters and working on my other ones. If you havn't read my other ones I am sure that you will like them if you like my sence of humor and typos. Sorry about the typos because I still have a very crappy computer and am using word pad. Except that. Enjoy...)

**Thanks to:**

_Williz: One of my very awsome readers! I love getting reviews from you because you are one of the only people who I don't see in school and from another POTC writer. Keep up your writting as well. _

_PipMerry: Here you go my friend, I bring you POTC chapter. Soon I will have another LOTR chapter up. I have some ideas for the next chapter of this. In this chapter here I think you will be reminded of something. _

_Darkprediction: Ok my little Mole! I bring you a chapter. You better wait for the next chapter because that is going to be filled with even more pirateness! Yeah! _

_Aareyel: I think you reviewed for all of my stories in my LOTR stories. I am glad that you like my stories. I didn't know if you would. I know how much you love these movies as much as I do! _

_Lauren: Pirates! That is very tender! I wish they had a thing for Cutthroat Island stoies. I hope we do that threesome writing thing with the mole. _

* * *

When the three of them woke up the next morning they were suprised at how large the hole really was. At the time it hadn't seem like they had fallen that far but now that the sun was up they saw that they might have been in a hole that was around eleven feet deep. Jack looked up, trying to figure out a way to get out. He paced in small circles, he had to because the whole was small at the bottom. Elizabeth sat next to Will, she was making googly eyes at him.

Elizabeth rose a finger in a know-it-all way"I know what we can do"

Jack gave her an angry look"that's just great Elizabeth. Except I want to come up with the idea! I should be easy for me anyway because" he started to pace again and smiled a golden tooth smile"I am smart, cunning..." Then he went on and on. After a while of him trying to figure out a plan he then spoke to them"ok Elizabeth. Have it your way. You tell us how to get out of here."

"Ok, this is what we are going to do. It's simple really" she looked a little smug"I am going to climb on Jack's shoulders and he is going to boost me out."

"But Elizabeth" Will started"I can boost you up."

Jack and Elizabeth gave each other a glance. Jack spoke"well mate, to tell you the truth. Your just a girly man and I am the man's man."

"Wot" Will's eyes looked a little watery.

"Mate, it's just that. I am strong and your..." Jack looked for the right word. Elizabeth found it for him.

"Not" Elizabeth took no time. She started to hoist herself up Jack. He bent over and let her climb on his shoulders. After some work she was finially standing on his shoulders with her feet.

"Becareful Elizabeth" Will cried from the bottom of the hole.

One- Two- Three-

Elizabeth was up and out of the hole. She then walked out of view of the boys.

"Where did she go" Asked Will.

"How am I supposed to know you little Nancy boy" Questioned Jack. Will shot a look at Jack. "Oh god! Elizabeth! Elizabeth! Hurry up"

"What are you yelling about" Will asked Jack as he staired at him.

Jack was starting to sweat. "I don't want Will to get a hold of me" Jack was very uptight about Will since Will touching Jack in the Dark. All of a sudden a large vine came down to them.

"Here you go" Yelled Elizabeth. Each of them climbed up. Jack first of course. As soon as Jack got up he felt his face and then asked Elizabeth a question.

"Elizabeth! Do you have your compact mirror"

She blinked at him in confusion.

"Answer me girl" He cried.

"Yes, yes of course I do" He took out her small mirror. She always had it with her so that she could look at her hair. Jack grabbed the mirror out of her hand and looked at his face. "Jack... is everything ok"

"Look at me" He pointed at his face. Elizabeth was confused. He wasn't trying to upstage _her _now was he.

"I don't see anything..." Will informed.

"I know! That's the point" Will and Elizabeth were very confused with what Jack was saying. Then Jack took out something that looked like a black pencil. He held it up to his eyes and started to make the rim of his eyes dark.

"Is that... Is that eyeliner" Asked Elizabeth.

"Well, of course it is! What are you? Blind" He asked her. She took no notice in this and they all started to follow the path that they had once been on. They all talked about what they were going to do and that it would'nt be long 'till they get to the place where the pirates were stashing all of their gold, and Will's coin, and Elizabeth's father. Jack smiled. He was happy with the weather.

"What are you smiling about" asked Will.

"Ah... it's so beautiful here. Look at the birds, so calm, so sereine" Jack faced the sun with his eyes closed. At that moment a large bird took a doodie on Jack's face. All over his eyes and in mouth. It was hard to pin point where it was because frankley, it was all over his face. Jack moved his face to look at them and when he opened his eyes it looked at though he had a white mask on. Will and Elizabeth looked at him and started to laugh. "It's really not that funny" Jack told him as he gave a very pissed face.

"Yes it is" said Will, he handed him a hankerchief. Jack took it and whiped his face.

"Just look at you" Elizabeth said, a slight pink color, I mean... a bird had just crapped on _Captain _Jack Sparrow's face... HA! After Jack had whipped his face they continued their walk. After a while they could hear the voices of the pirates and see the cave that they were in. A small light was peeking out and footsteps were on the beach. They were inside, not expecting them. It was the time they were all waiting for. The time where they would get what they had set out to do.

"Will... Elizabeth... We are going in there. We are going to fight to get back what ye came for and you might die in the battle. I promise you that this will be one of the hardest battles that we will ever have to go through in our whole lives. You especially Will because your such a pansy." Will nodded in agreement"Will is here for his coin, and Elizabeth here for her father. We can't expect what is going to happen. Do you have any questions before we storm the cave" Jack looked at them. Will rose his hand like a little school boy, hopping up and down and holding himself down there.

"Yes mate" Jack asked him.

"Can I go to the bathroom"

"Aye." Will them ran into the forest and Elizabeth watched as the bushes moved from the aftermath of him running through. Jack and her waited for quite some time until Will did come back. "Is everything ok mate" asked Jack.

"Yes there was."

"I was just trying to be wise" Jack told him.

"Oh... Well, you wouldn't believe it. When I was done my buissness I decided that I would just whipe myself. So I looked for a nice leave and then I see this nice shinny leaf. After I was done and walking back I discovered that I am really really itchy." Will started to scrath his back. "I don't know what it could be."

"I don't know what you did mate."

Elizabeth smacked her head with disbelief"Will... did you ever think that it could be poision ivy"

"What is that" Will looked at her.

"God Will! It's a leaf that makes you itchy"

"Well that explains it" Will started to itch himself again.

"Well if that is settled can we now storm the cave" Jack was excited. It had been a long time since they have stormed anything. He couldn't wait to go in there and upstage everyone with his swave moves and his fancy footwork.

"Aye" Said Elizabeth and Will at the same time. Will look out his sword, followed by Jack. Elizabeth looked at them.

"Don't tell me you don't have a sword" said Jack. "I never thought of that before. Of course you don't have a sword. Your not a man"

Elizabeth's eyes squinted and became small. She then bent down and pulled from her shoe a dagger. She took the dagger and stuck it in her mouth.

"Oooooo! A little dagger" Jack said in a mocking voice. Elizabeth's eyes got smaller. She put her hand under the bottom of her dress and pulled out a sword. "Hey! Where did that come from" Elizabeth looked at him.

She took that dagger and put it in one of her hands"are you ready to go"

Jack and Will nodded and they all went running into the cave. It was the time when they would fight! It was what they had been waiting for!

(a/n: So how was this chapter? Funny? Not so funny? Ok? Please review. If you have tell someone about this story! Yeah!)


	14. A Real Climax attack!

(A/N Hello everyone and I am so happy to give you the newest chapter of my story. I hope that none of you were dying to read this? (Probably not). I bet that some of you were wondering if the story was never going to be finished. Well, here is the second to last chapter and I hope that you enjoy it. There will be spelling mistakes, there will be some odd humor, there will be my doubts and worrys that no one really reads this and I am just being a sad person by writing this. I hope that slaving over this chapter has made you happy. Just review to make me joy full. Please.)

* * *

**THANK YOU!**

Merrypip: Oh your so great Laura. I have been keeping up with your GG story, unless I haven't but anywho, your such a great friend and thank you for supporting me.

Williz: You are my hero. Really, you are. Your's such a great author and a wicked awsome person. Your the only person who reads this that I don't know. It's all for you. Thanks...

Darkprediction: Mole, you sure a neato. Are you going to stop your story? I hope that you make a POTC story. I still like the Rum, Trousers, and annoying Jack Sparrow idea. Anyway, I hope you luv this chappy.

Lauren: Get a damn FanFic name! Your killing me, really you are! Anyway, thankies.

* * *

Excitement was going through their vains. After everything they had gone through they felt like they were unbeatable and they had learned so much from each other. They had learned that even though Will was a cutie pie that he was also a pansy, Elizabeth wasn't so innocent as she looked and was more like a warrior, and Jack could do some of the most embarresing things known to man kind.

They still had doubts about what would happen even though they were amazing with a blade, there was still the fear that they would be killed. The odds were saying that it was a good chance they would. There was a whole ship against three... well really 2 1/2 because Will dosen't really count for a whole. Really, he might even be a -1, so no one really knows.

As soon as they started running into the cave they could see the flames from the tourches reflecting off the walls and heard the mumbling of pirates. When they got closer they could hear that the mumbling was more like singing. They all went into a slow walk and they saw as that the cave opened up to the end and they could see the pirates shadows against the wall.

"Elizabeth, baby, I want you to know that I really care about you. I really do love you," he gave a weak smile at her as she looked as though she was turning a slight pink until he noticed that it was just the pink your face becomes when you were running or excersizing (also when it's really cold like in New England here).

"Will, don't tell me that your trying to get out of this," her eyes were transfixed on the cave.

"I'm not."

"Will, I know, this must be scary for you and all but I need you right now to help me get my father back," Elizabeth told him as though he had forgotten.

"I know... I just... I don't know if we are going about this the right way..." he was starting to look worried.

"Will, stop being such a pansy!" She told him in a hushed voice as Jack started to speak.

"Ok, I peeked around the corner and I think that the best thing is for you two love birds," he paused. Elizabeth looked at Will and huffed something under her breath that sounded a lot like 'unbelievable.' Jack continued. He wasn't going to let Elizabeth's bitchy mood distract him from making a great speech that would be a sound clip for every movie promo. "You have to step up to this. I want one of you to hide behind that chest across the room and the other hide behind that rock. I, of course, will stand on top of that chest and make the speech about how they should surender."

"Ok," Elizabeth said with a nod. "Let's do this!"

"Ummmm," Will said, "I'm going to die!"

"Fine, now that your pumped, lets kick some pirate booty!" At once it was set into place. Elizabeth started to slowly sneak over to the chest where she hid behind. Once she made it across she gave the thumbs up to her fellow pirates. Will then went and snuck around to the large rock. He then gave the thumbs up to Jack. At this moment Jack slowly snuck up to a large treasure chest and stood ontop of it.

Elizabeth felt nervious for Jack as she looked around the cave. There had to be at least thirty pirates in there, all sitting down on rocks and piles of treasure while there was a fire in the center. It appeared to have a small little stream to the side of the opening as long as a huge mound of treasure where the captain sat picking a scab (isn't that kind of gross! Yuck!).

No one noticed Jack standing there with his hands on his hips sos he then cleared his throat. Not one person moved to acknowledge him. The pirates were chatting to each other. He then stomped his foot on the chest for a reaction. Nothing. Jack started to jump up and down on top of it and it made a large thudding noice. They were all interested in there own affairs, not even the scab picking captain turned. It appeared that Jack was turning a red color in rage. He then started to talk really loud (more like yelling).

"Well, I see that I have caught you all off gaurd," they then turned around and a man with no teeth turned around and started to speak.

"Nope, we knew you was there. We saws your shadows on the walls." Jack started to blink rappidly in frustration.

"Well, you must know that the time has come for you to surrender! I am _Captain _Jack Sparrow! And in no time flat I will have you all laying on the ground, dead! You will feel my rath if you don't listin to me! Surrender now and you may be spared!" Jack was looking mighty glad of himself.

The captain of the _Fuzzy Bunny _stood up and decided to speak, "aye, and you believe that we will be a listening to you?"

"I do," replied Jack.

The captain's eye (you can only see one due to the eyepatch) looked raged as he spat on the ground and spoke again, "then you must be mistaken." He climbed down his little pile he was on and and moved about a foot in front of Jack. Jack jumped down from the chest and they both said the same thing at the same time.

"Bring... it... on!"

These three words started it all. The group of pirates all stood up and look out their swords as Will and Elizabeth jumped out from their hidding spots. "Prepare to die!" Yelled Elizabeth as she did another Xena crie.

"Aye Avast!" Yelled Will.

The pirates all started to laugh at them. "This is all you have is it?"

"Ummm," Jack was starting to feel rather uncomfortable. "They are the best swordsmen you will ever find!" Elizabeth huffed. "Swordspeople," Jack corrected himself, "And we are enough to stop you!"

"Thirty four men against a Women, A Captain, and what appears to be a pansy!" The captain said.

"Hey!" whinned Will.

"Well you are forgetting something," Jack started.

"And what is it that I am forgetting?"

Jack smiled a huge cocky smile," I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

The pirate with no teeth spoke," So?"

"Well, I'm _the _Captain Jack Sparrow." They all looked puzzled. "I am the sexest man alive and look a lot like this devilish man named Johnny Depp and to most people appear to be a sex god!" Then there were mumbles from them.

"Damn right sexy!" Yelled a pirate who was wearing tight pants, a fitted ruffly shirt, what appeared to be sandles, and seemed to have some make up on along with his neatly kept hair.

Jack looked a little startled with this comment coming from a man. He looked at him while this pirate was winking and smaking his ass. "What is wrong with you mate?"

"Don't pay any attention to him. He is just very fabulous and out of control. When ever I fall asleep he is always petting my head," a pirate said with a hit of worry in his voice. He looked at the man, "Blaine! Stop that!"

Blaine then made a meowing noice like a cat and said, "ohhh, fiesty."

The captain then said, "Well that matters not to me or my crew, with the exception of Blaine. We will kill you but before we do I would like to know why you have come here."

Will spoke, "for my coin!"

Elizabeth chirped in, "for my father!"

"Aye, now let us fight!" At this instance everyone started to run around with their swords in the air. Jack started to swing his blade around in a furry, knocking many of the opponent to the ground. He jabbed his sword into one and then took it out as he fell to his knees, as he did so the pirate said something along the lines of, "nice shoes." Jack then spun around and took off an arm of another.

There was a tapping on Jack's shoulder and he turned around to see Blaine. Jack's eyes got large with surprise as Blaine quickly gave Jack a kiss on the lips. "I'm a lover not a fighter," said Blaine as he ran off before Jack could swipe him with his sword. His eyes leered over the bodies of the pirates as he saw Will fighting across the cave. He was basically surrounded by a bunch of men (Jack was sure he liked that) and was trying to get his way out of the mess. Jack took out one of his small daggers and threw it across as it went into the back of one man. Jack started to move his way over the hustle and bustle.

Will quickly kicked a man down as he swong his sword behind him and heard the groin of one man. (I forgot to tell you. There is no blood anywhere because even though everyone is dying there is none seen. If you don't know what I mean look at POTC movie.) Will felt like he was unstoppable and looking very sexy until a man grabbed him around the waist in a backwards bear hug and held his dagger up to his throat.

"Say good bye," muttered the pirate behind him. Will closed his eyes in panick. At once he felt the man behind him fall to the ground. He opened his eyes to see Elizabeth standing on top of a large rock with men all on the ground moaning in pain.

"Good bye," said Will to the man on the ground. He looked up to see that Elizabeth now had a man who had grabbed her by the arms while another who was ready to stab her. "ELIZABETH! WATCH OUT!" He yelled. For some reason he couldn't understand why she wasn't being as fiesty as before. Was she not as powerfull as he thought see was? He tryed one thing to make her become out of controll, "ELIZABETH! YOU'RE HAIR!"

It seemed like she had snapped out of a phase as she then yelled back, "what about it?"

"It's a mess!" Yelled Will.

As soon as those words left his mouth she broke free of the man's grip and kicked him in the groin. She took the sword in her hand and swong it behind her into the body of the man behind her. She then moved her way through the crowd to the small stream that was running. She looked in and gasped. At once she turned around, "someone is going to pay for THIS!" She then ripped her clothes off to reveal an outfit like a warrior suit (kind of like the one in King Arthur). She had the leather top that was seperate from the bottom.

All of the men then stopped and looked at her. And they gazed upon her perfectly fit body. "Pervs!" She yelled. They still staired except for Blaine who was still moving among the crowd of men. Each of them started to move their way over to her. She started to swing her sword at them knocking them down one by one. They still walked towards her like mindless zombies. Keira... I mean Elizabeth was knocking them down like flys until at once they pounced upon her. All of them holding her down.

"Elizabeth! Elizabeth!" Will said as he tryed to move his way through the crowd.

"Elizabeth! Are you ok?" Yelled Jack, "Hair! Hair! It's really bad!" He did his best to get her to someone get out of that pickle.

Elizabeth then stood up, a man held above her head. She was like a war lord. She tossed him to her side and she continued to strike these men. After a fashion of time she became tired and they then knocke her to the ground.

"Oh lord no! Elizabeth!" Cried Will.

"Stop! Elizabeth!" Was heard among the men. The voice was neither Will's or Jacks.

"Stop! Stop! Stop!" Yelled the captain. All of the men got off of her and staired at him. "I have caught wind that this just isn't any girl." All of the pirates grumbled.

"Who? Who is she?" They all asked. Everyone was looking around for who she might belong to.

"My daughter," said the voice. Everyone then looked at him and stepped out of the way and made a path from this voice to Elizabeth. Will was in the back of the crowd jumping up and down in hopes of seeing who was speaking. "Elizabeth..." It was in fact her father, Gov. Swann.

Elizabeth, who was looking very ruffed up with a cut on her head and her hair a disaster stood up and ran into her father's arms. "Father! I was so worried about you! We have been looking everywhere for you!"

"Yes Elizabeth I'm sure you have," he said as he pet the top of her head. "I'm sorry if I have worried you any."

"I'm just glad that we found you," she then backed away to take a good look of him. He wasn't wearing his expesive dress coat and hat but instead was wearing a tattered white shirt, worn capris, a large belt with a sword attached to it, little black shoes, and he wasn't wearing his large white wig but instead had a balding head showing. "Father what has happened to you?"

He smiled and looked at her. "Everything is ok Elizabeth. Don't fret."

"Father, are you ready to come home? I can't wait to go back to Port Royal," she then hugged him once again. Gov. Swann looked up to all of the pirates around him. Each of them had a questioning look about them.

"I'm sorry Elizabeth, I have some bad news," she told her as she then took a step back.

She felt a lump in her throat appear and she felt like she was going to cry, "What is it?"

"I'm not going with you. I'm staying here."

"WHAT!" Elizabeth exclaimed. That lump in her throat was gone and her tears were pushed back as her eyes begain to fill with rage. "What do you mean by THAT!"

He gave a weak smile, "just by what I have said. I'm not going. I am staying here with these pirates. They are my friends."

"WHAT! If you mean to tell me that you're staying here you must have flipped your rocket! You are going home with me! Tonight! Today! NOW!" She yelled. Her eyes seemed as though they had turned red.

"I'm not going and that's final!" he informed her.

"You're leaving!"

"No!"

"Yes!" she hollard.

"No! I don't wanna!" he said in a Stuart like say.

"You are and I said so!" Elizabeth shouted.

"I'm sorry Elizabeth. I'm a grown man and your father and I will not have you speaking to me like that!" He shouted back. She then stopped and hugged her father as she started to cry. Will then thought about how he just lets her win.Why can't I do anything right?

"Father, I'm just so sad... I don't want you to leave. I wanna be your little girl forever..."

"It's ok Elizabeth. Everything will be ok."

She thenn looked up, "but I thought that you were kidnapped?"

"Ummm... I was trying to avoid this topic," her eyes grew large as he spoke, "but, I was but I like this life more. I feel so horrid saying this because I had devoited my life to capturing pirates and now I am one." He looked as his daugther.

The captain then looked at them with his one eye. "This is so touching!" He then blew into a hanky that he had as tears rolled down his face. There was water leaking out from under his patch.

"Hey, I thought that you only had one eye!" Said Jack.

The captain looked at him, "no.. I have two."

"Then why do you wear an eye patch?" asked Mr. Sparrow.

"Why?" He sniffled, "because it looks so much cooler."

"Captain, I thought that the govnah' got it back in the day," said a youthfull pirate.

The captain started to blush, "Well... I... ummm... So what are you going to do Gov. Swann?" He said diverting the attention the drama.

"I am going to stay here with you mates," she said to him and then he looked at Elizabeth, "Darling, when you get back home, tell everyone that I have died with a mingle with pirates. You can keep all of the money and the estate. Will will take good care of you."

"Wot?" Questioned Elizabeth.

"When you get back tell everyone..."

"No father I got that part. What was that last part?"

"Will will take-" Mr. Swann started again.

"Wot?"

"I don't know I can't remember," said he as he scratched his head. Will sighed.

Jack looked at them, "well do you suppose we can leave now?"

"Not yet!" cried Will, "where is my coin?"

All of the pirates were looking around at each other. "Oh! This one!" yelled Blaine as he held up a coin on the end of a necklace.

"Yes..." said Will as he squinted at it, "that's the one."

Blaine ran over to him and handed it to him as he gave Will a kiss on the cheek. Will didn't know what to say so he said nothing.

"Ah! I knew something was up Will! You really liked that didn't you! In fact, I bet you loved it!" Yelled Jack.

"No! I didn't!" Will cried.

"Anyway, are you guys ready to leave?" asked Jack.

Elizabeth looked at her father for the last time and said their good byes. The pirates all said bye to them as well. Jack had become friends with the Captain of the _Fuzzy Bunny _and had learned that his name was Jim and made plans that they would later to trade. Gov. Swann said that if Will ever treated his daughter poorly he would come and kill him in the night. That worried Will a little but Elizabeth just smiled.

They all left the cave and everyone as soon as they got the to the end they could hear that their good byes had turned into another pirate song. Elizabeth could make out some of the words and was singing it on the way back to the ship.

_Hoist the Anchor, Move the ship,_

_Turn the wheel and make them sing,_

_Nights are long with starry skys,_

_Pirates always let them dye, _

_hoist he ho, hoist he ho..._

"Elizabeth?" Will said breaking her song.

"Yes Will?"

"Do you think that you're going to miss your father?"

"Don't be silly. Of course I will. But I won't miss the money he's giving me."

Not another word was said as they walked all the way to the shore where their row boat sat. Jack rowed them back to the ship where they climbed on board.

"Ready mates! Hoist the sail! Pull the anchor!" Jack said, giving comands to his crew. They all moved around the ship as Mr. Gibbs spoke to him.

"Sir, where are we to go?"

Jack looked him up and down, "Port Royal Mr. Gibbs. We have gotten what we have come for."

* * *

Well, how was it? Was it what you expected? Do me a favor and review so I don't go and kill myself with doubt. Anyway, I want to know if you guys think that after this there should be a sequal... dum dum dum! 


	15. The Ending!

Everyone on board of the infamous Black Pearl was excited as soon as their eyes saw Port Royal in the distance. Though, Will and Elizabeth were the most excited of all because to them, they were home. One the other hand, the pirates were a little nervious about being caught and sent to the gallows. Jack found this to be the best time to say his good byes.

"Will," Jack started as he put one of his dirty hands on Will's shoulder, "I am afraid this is the time when I must say 'bye to ya mate. It has been good sailing with ya. Your a good man, and you got yourself a good women." He glanced at Elizabeth, "who does seem to have a rather large head." Elizabeth's eyes narrowed at this comment.

"Jack I don't know how we could have done this without you. Your a good man. A good pirate," Will said as he lightly brushed Jacks dirty hand off of his vest. God, Jack was a dirty little monkey!

Elizabeth felt like it was the time when she would say something, "Jack, It really means alot to me that you would help us. You really are quite cunning-"

Jack decided to cut her off, "oh I know luv, I am smart, and handsome, kind, witty, swave-"

Someone then cut Jack off. JACK!

"And freakin' sexy!" They all turned around to see Blaine waving at them.

"Jack? Is that your new lover?" Asked Will. For some reason he felt that by this remark he would be one up on Jack after all of the little remarks during their journey.

"No mate, he insisted on coming with you."

Will was a little confused, "Me?"

"Yes you, you little rascal you," said Blaine as he seemed to shake with happyness.

"Well he's getting married," Elizabeth said, "to me. So it appears that you are going to have to stay with Jack." She smirked. Ha! That will teach Jack!

"No silly goosey!" Said Blaine as he walked up to Will and sqeezed Will's bum bum. Will was a little shocked and jumped up and sqealed like a little girl, or a pansy man (aka, Will. Don't worry people. I luv Will. wink)

At this point in time Elizabeth turned a bright red and yelled at this pirate booty hunter, "he's MY BITCH!" She was going through a hulk moment.

"There's no getting through to that one," said Jack to Blaine. "I suppose I can take you under my wing. Teach you to be a real man. You can have some rum! That will fix everything!"

Blaine looked a little sad, "but I only like to have a cosmo!"

"Suck it up!" Jack retorted. In Jack's world, if you didn't drink rum you were a ninny. That would make sense since Will never drank any. Hmmmm.

"Well Jack, " started Elizabeth trying to change the subject back to what they were talking about, "you really are a true pal." She then hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Will gave Jack a lot behind Elizabeth.

"What chum? Don't worry. I know that she might fancy me more but you can have her," he then winked at Will. Elizabeth ignored Jack being an arse because he was slowly trying to ruin the moment... or upstage her.

"Jack, are you going to just anchore or..." Will started.

Jack then put one arm over Will's shoulder and the other over Elizabeth. He then walked them to the side of the ship and spoke, "no mates, I believe that would take to much time. This is where I say 'Cheers." At that moment he gave them a little shove and they each were pushed over board. It seems like Jack totally had forgotten about the whole dress factor with Elizabeth because Will and her were quickly working on unbuttoning her dress. "Oh, and I might be 'round sometime for a few bottles of wine," yelled Jack as he took off his hat and waved it in the air to them.

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes at him. "We will be waiting for your arrival!" yelled Will. I mean, he did do this whole adventure for them. "If you ever need anything you can give us a ring!"

Jack smiled as he went to the steering wheel of the boat and road off into the horizion with the last words being heard from the boat being, "Bye My Luv!" coming from Blaine (I really do love this chap).

Elizabeth and Will then swam to the shore and once on land they started their walk back to the mansion. They were very surprised to see that someone was already in there sitting in a chair. The man got up and walked to Elizabeth and gave her a large hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh Elizabeth! I thought you were dead! I was worried sick about you! I thought I would never see you again!" It was Commador Norrington to Elizabeth's dissatisfaction.

"Oh hello James! How nice to see you!" She then turned to Will.

"Oh... I see that Mr. Turner is fine," he then grumbled something under his breath. "Anyway, despite that, tell me what happened."

Elizabeth stood there in a dripping wet dress, "James, do you suppose I could talk to you another time?"

"No." He said, "I want to know everything..."

"Father died, he left everything to me. I get the house, I get the money, and I get to push you out of my house and give you no money," she then pushed him out the door and locked it behind him. "Well aren't you glad to be home?"

Will nodded in agreement. "Home," he said to himself as they then walked upstairs hand in hand. Something loud came out of Will's bottom. Elizabeth Glanced at him.

"Will!"

"Wow, we have some creeky floors..."

And this was what concluded the Adventures of the missing father and coin...

**THE END**

A/N Hello everyone and I am here to say good bye to you. I'm glad that we have shared this journey together and I hope that you will read more of my stories. I have been thinking about making another POTC story and I am now starting on a Harry Potter story. Thanks to you people I have wanted to write and I hope that you will leave comments and tell me if you agree on a number two. I have also talked about writing a story with my friend, author of Coke, Jeans, and annoying Snape on a story together. Bye, hope you enjoyed!)


End file.
